It's Beginning To Get To Me
by onlyonepage
Summary: A sequel to These Walls Are Caving, after destroying her car in an attempt to stop a troublesome Shapeshifter Alice ends up travelling with the Winchesters' where she ends up wrapped in the world of demon deals and the apocalypse. Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so here's the sequel to These Walls Are Caving In, I honestly thought I might have lost interest in writing by now but apparantly not. Apparantly I have waaaaaay too much time on my hands at uni and waaaaay too many un-uni related thoughts floating around. Anyways, with These Walls Are Caving In Taking place (if I've got my timelines right, which I highly doubt) mid-late Season 2 at the beginning and then early Season 3 the sequel picks up a month later. It'll follow a few off the episodes so I can get to where I want to go with it. Hope you guys like it =]**

**-I don't own Supernatural-**

******Chapter 1**

I had been travelling with the Winchesters for little over a month and had yet to meet Bobby, whenever we decided to head to his place after a hunt some other hunt would turn up. Usually from Bobby or someone else called Ellen.

Sam had desperately been trying to find a way to save Dean. I tried to help but I was no use, I just didn't know the scene as much as Sam or Dean. Saving Dean was a touchy subject; it nearly always ended in a disagreement, today was one those days that I was glad that I would get a separate room in whatever crummy motel we were staying in.

I was sat sipping on a piping hot mug of coffee and reading a book in my room. Sam and Dean we're off god knows where. I'll be honest, I was glad to have the time to myself, I'd been with them almost constantly over the past month, sometimes I just needed a break from them. Between Dean giving up on saving himself and Sam wanted to do everything he can to save Dean, something I was more than willing to help with, things were becoming tough. There was a knock on my door, rather reluctantly I set my book down and went to answer it, already knowing that it was Sam and Dean. I was more than surprised when I saw them; Sam looked a little worse for wear and Dean although he was trying not to show it looked worried. "Pack up, we've got to go," Dean said, and then left Sam at the door to go to their room. It didn't take a genius to work out that they were in a hurry.

"What's going on?" I was somewhat confused.

"Bobby's in the hospital," he closed the door sat down heavily on the bed.

"Is he okay?" I asked whilst shoving clothes haphazardly into my bag.

"We don't know, the Doctor said he's in a coma," I momentarily abandoned my packing and sat down next to Sam. I could smell alcohol on his breath but didn't ask I just assumed that he'd been for a drink with Dean; I didn't mind it just seemed a bit too early in the day for that.

I stood up again, realising how important time was to us, before continuing my packing I took Sam's hand, making him stand up, "from what you've told me Bobby seems like one tough old fellow, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so," Sam said sadly. I kissed him on the cheek and he left to go and pack his own stuff.

I no time at all I'd packed everything and with one last glance around the room I was outside leaning against the side of the Impala. I'd learnt to take Dean and his rules about the car with a pinch of salt.

Within a matter of minutes we were all packed up and on the road once again. An odd silence filled the car once we were on the road again, it was one of worry and fear, clearly Sam and Dean cared deeply for Bobby. I couldn't say anything to help so I sat silently in the back trying to filter through anything in my mind that might help but unfortunately, this was just another one of those occasions where my hunting knowledge paled in significance to the Winchesters'. Not even Dean's annoying music was blaring through the speakers. There was nothing but silence.

We reached the hospital quicker than I anticipated but then again it was Dean driving. The Impala was abandoned in the parking lot and we hastily headed into the hospital. I almost had to run to keep up with the Winchesters'. A nurse directed us to Bobby's room where a Doctor would come to meet us. Not knowing the guy I felt like an intruder so I let Sam and Dean go in alone. Instead, I went in search of some of that super tasty brown gunk from a coffee machine. I returned to the room, where I waited outside, leaning against a wall sipping the foul liquid they were trying to pass off as coffee.

"How is he?" I asked as soon as Sam and Dean left the room. By then I'd given up on leaning against the wall and was no sat on the floor, my achy feet couldn't take it. Sam held his hand out and pulled me to my feet.

"Not good," Dean replied grimly.

"We're going to check out the hotel he was staying in," Sam said, taking my hand.

I frowned, "you think its something Supernatural?"

"Bobby doesn't get sick," Dean said, already half way down the hall. I didn't second doubt them, when they had a hunch they were usually correct. I'd learnt not to argue with them.

We arrived at the motel and accessed Bobby's room, at first they were hesitant to let us in his room but we explained that we were family, which they accepted. On the way up in the lift I couldn't help but wonder if Bobby was messy like the Winchesters' or rather Dean.

Bobby's room was immaculate not a single piece of evidence indicating he was on a hunt. Dean made a comment about empty beer cans and pizza boxes; I couldn't help it I had to roll my eyes. "Not everyone is as messy as you," I commented from a safe enough distance from Dean, it didn't stop his death glare though.

Sam pulled open the cupboard door and behind neatly folded clothes was the gold we'd been looking for. Plastered all over the wall were various newspaper clippings, torn pages from books and various other scribbling. Dean took off one sheet of paper that looked to have been recently pinned up. It was a plant. Well I was confused.

I was even more confused when Sam found a newspaper clipping of a doctor died in his sleep. Immediately this started ringing bells, Bobby was asleep, maybe death was the end result.

Dean left Sam and I at the motel to work our way through all of Bobby's research, whilst he went to the Doctors office to see what he could dig up. I pulled up a chair next to Sam and picked up the nearest sheet of paper and began reading through. Hats off to Bobby, his research was amazing. It was as if he had considered every option, that doesn't mean that it made any sense to me.

"Alice," I looked up from the paper I was reading, "have you ever heard of African Dream Root?" I bit my lip, trying to filter through the jumbled nonsense of information in my mind.

"Can't say that I have, what does it do?" I got up from the bed and went back to sitting next to Sam.

"Its supposed to let someone enter other peoples dream and manipulate them," Sam explained.

"That's," I hesitated for a moment trying to get my head around the idea. How was that even possible? Of course it was possible. I should have long since given up thinking things were impossible when it came to the Supernatural. By now I should know better. "That's dangerous," I didn't have a better description for it, I certainly wouldn't want someone wondering around in my mind like it was a day in the park. Sam couldn't agree more.

We took a short break from the research but, after Sam's break through with the African Dream Root we wanted to continue. Dean walked in not long after we picked up the research again. I let Sam explain to Dean about the African Dream Root, all we had to do now was lay our hands on some. "Yeah, crap. Bella," Dean said with distaste. Who was Bella?

"Crap," Sam apparently shared Dean's dislike. Whilst Dean called Bella I asked Sam about her. After hearing Sam's tale I could tell that she was clearly a piece of work but if we needed her then we needed her.

Leaving the boys to wait for Bella, who didn't think she'd get here till late tonight, I went to get a few hours sleep taking with me a few more sheets of paper to read through. "Goodnight guys," I called as I left them, not before kissing Sam good night. We'd agreed that only Sam and Dean would take the Dream Root, I would stay awake so that if need be I could wake them. Getting a few hours kip now seemed like a good idea.

The sound of my phone ringing and vibrating on the beds side table woke me up sometime later. Grumbling to myself, I answered, "Hey Alice, Bella is here." Curious to meet this Bella who the Winchesters' hated so much I put on some clothes and headed next door to their room.

I knocked and waited for someone to let me in. Dean opened the door, "Alice meet Bella." I tried to catch Sam's attention but he was avoiding eye contact with me, what on earth had gotten into Sam; I looked to Dean who shrugged. Maybe it was something I said but nothing sprung to mind. Never mind, I wasn't going to let it bother me.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I said, despite hearing from Sam about Bella I could still be civilised. After handing over the Dream Root Bella eventually left to get a room. Immediately Sam seemed to relax and go back to being his old self after an awkward goodbye to Bella.

"I bet this dream won't be as eventful as your last one," Dean teased Sam, I'd obviously missed something, possibly why Sam was acting so oddly. I might ask him about it later, provided I haven't forgotten.

Both Winchesters' perched on the end of their bed; I watched them both eye the cup of liquid suspiciously. "Cheers guys," I said, holding my mug of coffee up. This was beyond entertaining.

Sam dropped a few of Bobby's hairs into his and Dean's glasses, "You've got to drink some of their body," Sam said. At least he saw the funny side, unlike Dean. I was in stitches but I had to try my hardest not to laugh, at least not while they were still awake.

With Sam and Dean asleep I picked up my book, there was no telling how long they'd be asleep. I just had to hope that they weren't going to snore; otherwise I would be in for a long night.

Several chapters later and I caught Sam flinching out of the corner of my eye. A part of me curious about going inside someone's dream but after the nightmares following my parents death and the odd gruesome case I wasn't exactly overly keen to go inside a hunters head or let anyone in mine for that matter.

The longer they were inside Bobby's head the more bored I became and tired, boy was I tired. I started to envy their sleep, couldn't they just hurry up and wake up. Turning yet another page, I engrossed myself in my book again. Barely five minutes had passed when, simultaneously, Sam and Dean both sat up, wide awake causing me to jump. I certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"Wakey wakey sleepy heads," I said. Dean and Sam both glanced at other before dashing for the door.

"Alice! Come on," Sam shouted, not knowing what on earth was going on I leapt to my feet and followed them out the door and down to the parking lot. Apparently we were going out.

As it turns out we were on our way to the hospital, for Sam and Dean to wake up like that it had to be Bobby waking up. We all hoped so.

The hospital was virtually empty in the early hours of the morning and we had no trouble parking. Not wasting anytime, which was understandable considering the boys worry over Bobby; we raced to Bobby's room on the fifth floor of the hospital. I followed them into the room where Bobby was now awake. Even though I didn't know the guy I shared in the relied that Sam and Dean were feeling. After confirming that Bobby was okay Sam introduced me, "Bobby this is Alice." I smiled and said hello, finally able to put a name to a face.

"His girlfriend," Dean piped up, trying to embarrass Sam. I blushed and grinned at Sam who was shooting daggers at Dean.

Bobby raised his eyebrows, "so this is Alice, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I replied.

After briefly discussing the case Sam and I left Dean at the hospital Bobby and we went in search of Jeremy Frost or rather Stoner Boy as Sam had put it. As we walked out into the parking lot of the hospital I was struck by a thought, "how are we getting there?"

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out Dean's keys, "and he's letting you drive it?" Wow, I was beyond surprised; maybe I wouldn't give up hope just yet that one day Dean would let me drive it. Yeah, and pigs fly.

"Sam?" I asked giving it a shot.

"No, Dean will kill me," Sam knew what I was going to ask before I even asked it.

"Please," I batted my eyelashes and put on the puppy dog eyes, something I knew I was awful at pulling off.

"Aah, we'll see," Sam said, I could tell he was just humouring me. Giving up, I got into the passenger seat. I very rarely sat in it, normal my seat was the back seat.

Once we arrived at Jeremy's apartment we knocked on the door but there was no answer so we knocked again. Still no answer. "Go on then, do your little magic trick," I said to Sam but Sam was already one step ahead of me, he'd pulled out, from his pocket, the lock pick needed to pick the lock. I stepped back and kept watch over the hall. Once inside we hastily shut the door behind us.

Jeremy's apartment was beyond messy; it was exactly as Dean said it would be. "He's not here," Sam said stepping out of one of the bedroom.

"So where is he?" I asked, even though Sam probably didn't know.

Sam shrugged, "he could be in China by now." With neither of us having any idea where Jeremy had disappeared to we knew that sooner or later one way or another this Frost guy would turn up, hopefully sooner rather than later.

Back on the street I grinned at Sam, "come on, Dean isn't going to know if I drive."

He looked unsure as he fingered the keys in his hand, "Dean won't like it." I could see that he was beginning to cave. I used this to my advantage so I wrapped my arms around Sam and met Sam's eyes.

"Please," I kissed him on the lips whilst reaching for the keys in his hand. Never in a million years would have even considered doing this before I met Sam. Six months ago I thought that all there was to life was hunting, hunting and more hunting. Smiling I gently took the keys from Sam's hands and turned away, heading for the Impala grinning like a Cheshire cat leaving Sam stood on the sidewalk. "Come on Sam!" I called through the now open window.

That snapped him to attention, "I can't believe you just did that," Sam said as he sat in the passenger seat. I started the car, finally glad to be back behind the wheel and in Dean's sacred car off all things.

We retuned to the motel, Bobby had checked himself out regardless of the Doctor's recommendations to keep him in over night for observation. The three of us listened to Bobby's tale, hoping for any further clues, "Before I knew it was him he offered me a beer. Dumbest thing I've ever done," Bobby explained.

We all turned to Dean who shrugged, "oh, I don't know, it wasn't that dumb."

"Dean! You didn't," Sam exclaimed. Dean certainly didn't deny it which through another spanner in the works to complicate things.

"You've got to hand it to him," I said, "He's clever."

"More like Dean was stupid," Bobby said.

"Your one to talk," Dean answered back but was silent with a look from Bobby.

With Jeremy having Dean's DNA we were in for a rough few hours, maybe even days with Dean. He couldn't fall asleep; there was no telling what would happen to him if he did. "I need some breakfast," Dean announced, who could blame him. Bobby left with Dean to the bar leaving Sam and I behind.

"This complicates things," I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I was desperately tired having stayed awake nearly all night watching the Winchesters' sleep but for me to fall asleep now would be unfair to Dean. I yawned and eyed the kettle in the room; a cup of coffee would be good right now.

"You think," Sam replied, leaning against the table.

"Yeah," I yawned sleepily.

Sam stood up and I watched him walk to the door and open it, where on earth was he going? "Come on, you can't fall asleep here, not if you don't want waking up by Dean," that was a damn good point so instead we went my room. Sometimes Sam would spend the night with me but on other occasions he'd share a room with Dean.

Heading into the bathroom I got ready for bed, although with the sun now peeking through a gap in the curtains it seemed to me to be a very pointless task. When I left the bathroom Sam was already laying on the bed. I laid down next to Sam and hoped to grab some sleep, if only for an hour or two. Leaning over Sam I flicked off the bed side light and rested my head on his shoulder. "Dean is going to pissed that I'm getting some sleep," Sam said as he stroked my hair.

"Hmmm," I replied, already dropping off to sleep, not looking forward to being woken up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I've had an awful few days so to snap out of my moping about I wrote a new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Let me know. =]**

**Unfortunately I don't anything Supernatural related.**

**Chapter 2**

The following day Dean was well, to put it politely, grumpy. He'd been awake for over 24 hours and we were all suffering for it. Jeremy Frost still hadn't turned up and quite frankly I was sick of listening to Dean bitch on about it. Thankfully, I had my own room to escape to. We searched from Dawn till well into the early hours of the morning for either Jeremy or a way to stop someone using African Dream Root from entering Dean's mind, or any of ours should it have the chance to gather any of our DNA. Let's just say we had yet to find anything. I knew we couldn't give up but I was getting sick off all the reading or pointless driving about. We'd exhausted every possible contact of Jeremy's it was as if he had just dropped off the face of the earth. If only he had.

"When I lay my hands on that son of a bitch I swear it won't be pretty," with each passing minute Dean became increasingly fed up something which the rest of us had to suffer. Needing a break I dragged Sam out for a much needed coffee leaving Dean with Bella and a fresh cup of coffee instructing him not to fall asleep with the promise we would bring him back something to eat and a strong cup of take out coffee. Needless to say he wasn't happy about it.

"I give it ten minutes before he kills Bella," Sam said as soon as we shut the door behind us.

"She doesn't seem as bad as you make her out to be," I tried to defend her so far I hadn't had any reason to dislike her, unlike the Winchesters'.

"Believe me, she is," Sam said with open dislike whilst pressing the button for the elevator.

Stepping inside I said to Sam, "Dean can't stay awake forever, what happens if we can't find this Jeremy kid?" I had to ask it, up until know it had gone unsaid but it needed to be considered. Something I'd discovered about the Winchesters' was they very rarely had back-up plans, then again whatever they were planning usually worked granted it would have a few problems but not everyone or rather everything is perfect.

"I guess we cross that bridge when we get to it," Sam replied. We walked out onto the street, hand in hand and headed for a coffee shop. Spending time alone with Sam was something I hadn't done for a few days. When we were on a case there was very little time to just enjoy each others company add to that very little down time between cases that weren't spent in the Impala. It certainly made things difficult.

Inside the coffee shop I went to find a table whilst Sam ordered coffee. Now that we'd finally met up with Bobby I'd be able to get a car and go back to hunting on my own again but after working with Sam and Dean I was beginning to have second thoughts about hunting on my own but at the same time I didn't want to impose anymore on the boys than I already had. I wouldn't mind hunting alone again if it wasn't for Sam, however, it was depressing to think about so I shoved that ever looming moment to the far corners of my mind with a 'cross that bridge when we get to it' attitude.

Sam bought over our coffees and a plate with two muffins, "oh my god, you bought muffins!" God I loved muffins.

"I bought muffins," he grinned offering me first choice. Naturally I chose the one that looked like it had the most chocolate chips. Who wouldn't?

I didn't waste any time on my muffin it was gone before Sam even had chance to take a bite from his, what can I say I was hungry? "This makes a nice change from all the diners," I said as I gazed around at the trendy coffee shop, for once I felt almost normal instead of constantly on the lookout with some form of weapon in my bag. Now I just had the weapon in my bag.

Sam laughed having spent years on the road with his brother he knew exactly what Dean would think of it. We chatted as we drank our coffee at a painstakingly slow pace until all we were left with were the cold dregs. Neither one of us wanted to return to everyday life or Dean's grouchiness but alas it had to be done.

After the coffee shop we called in to pick up a burger for Dean from your common household variety diner. Errrgh, Id been hoping to avoid one for at least a day. We waited for Dean's order for some time. My good friend patience left me once again, I leant against the wall of the diner with my foot resting on the wall, "aren't Dean's arteries clogged enough already?"

Sam laughed whilst yawing at the same time, "he doesn't think it matters" as we both realised what the real reason was the mood dropped to one of sadness. Of course didn't think it mattered, he wasn't going to be around to find out.

I pushed myself off the wall and stepped towards Sam, "We'll find something, we have to," I mumbled into Sam's chest as I wrapped my arms around him.

He rested his hand on the small of my back, "I really hope so."

"What about Bella? She must know something," Sam pulled a face; I took that as a no.

"She wouldn't help us, unless there was something in it for her," Sam replied acrimoniously.

I looked up to Sam optimistically, "you never know, people change."

Sam scoffed, "Not Bella." I don't know why I bothered by now I should have known that Sam and Dean can't be influenced.

Once Dean's order was ready we returned to the motel, ready to immerse ourselves back into the case with tired yet fresh minds. "About time," Dean said as soon we knocked on the door. We stepped into the room to find that Bella had gone.

"No Bella?" I asked tentatively.

"She left," Dean replied somewhat harshly, at least he hadn't killed her.

"Dean," Sam prompted.

"Fine, I told her leave," Dean confessed. Sam looked exasperated, "she was being a bitch," Dean clarified. Sam didn't argue. I kept quiet; if she really was this bad then I would find out at some point.

The following day arrived and I was beyond tired. I'd stayed up all night trawling through a variety of websites but to no avail. At one point I fell asleep at the table, only waking up once my head slipped off of the hand it had been resting on and thudding onto the table. With no more energy left, I moved over to Sam's bed to sit on something more comfortable in the hope that I could manage an hour's further work before I completely burnt out. Sadly, that failed and I fell asleep sprawled out on the bed amongst a pile of papers and my laptop.

I awoke to the sound of whispering, "Dean let her sleep," although it didn't sound like whispering to me.

"I can't sleep," Dean replied, "so why should everyone else."

Determined to ignore him, I shut my eyes tighter and tried to count sheep to try and get back to sleep. If I showed no signs of being awake then maybe they, or rather Dean, would let me lie here a while longer. That wasn't going to be the case, a loud blaring of noise from quite near by put an end to that. I opened my eyes to see Dean smirk from the side of the bed, his hand on the radio. Oh if the stoner boy didn't kill him I sure as hell would. Ever so slightly pissed at him I stood up shoving him out of the way, "Dean Winchester you complete and utter ass. Just for that I'm going back to my room to sleep." Feeling very impressed with the annoyed look now on his face I headed for the door, "I'll be back in a bit," I said more to Sam who nodded his head in understanding. Once at the door I turned to Dean and stuck my tongue out and closed the door.

As the door closed I could hear Sam say, "I told you to let her sleep." I then felt guilty, here I was going off to sleep leaving Sam with his brother, both of them having had no sleep, I'd apologise later. For now though I was going to sleep.

I didn't sleep for long just long enough to charge my drained batteries. By ten am I was back in the Winchester's room tucking into a mega tasty bowl of dry cereal. I can only compare it to chewing cardboard, not that I do that on a regular basis or that I even know what that's like in the first place. But I digress; tension in the Winchester's motel room was at an all time high as Sam opened the door for me. Dean had evidently said something to Bobby, "watch your tongue boy," Bobby said. For the briefest of seconds I considered running right out that door but I was there to help and help is what I was going to do.

"Dean," I asked slightly apprehensive, in case he bit my head off, "why don't you three go out for breakfast, I can hold the fort for a while."

Dean took very little persuading, as for the others neither Bobby or Sam wanted to go with him. I couldn't blame them, poor Dean it wasn't completely his fault he couldn't sleep. Sam was the last to leave and shot me one last pleading look to save him but I shook my head. It would do him some good after being cooped up inside behind a laptop all night.

With the click of the door I glanced at the now empty room. There was no other word for it except shit hole. Rubbish and empty cans littered nearly every surface and the bin was over flowing with scrunched up paper. I cleaned as best I could and sorted the various bits of paper into neat piles. Already the room looked much better.

Barely half an hour passed when there was knocking on the door. I opened it to find Bobby but no Winchester's. "They got a lead and are tracking Jeremy out of town," he explained after seeing my puzzled look. That explained it. Hopefully they'd catch up to him. "You cleaned," he stated.

"I cleaned," I confirmed quite pleased with my efforts, "and I put together a timetable of Jeremy's movements that we know of." I'd been working on it for a while but only just finished putting it together.

"Impressive. I can see why you and Sam are together," I blushed.

"It's not much use now though, especially if they have a lead," I couldn't help but feel I'd wasted some time. I folded the paper in half and put it onto a stack of paper on the table.

I called Sam mid afternoon to see how they were getting on but they'd yet to have any luck as I heard Dean grumble whilst Sam was trying to talk to me. Telling him to take care and to not let Dean drive I hung up knowing that Dean wouldn't let Sam drive but it didn't hurt to try right?

By nightfall the Winchester's hadn't returned. I'd spent the day trawling through information with Bobby until Bella turned up sometime later. Apparently she already knew that Sam and Dean had gone chasing after Jeremy. "Bella," Bobby nodded as I let her in. I guess he didn't loathe her as much Sam or Dean, I guessed that was because she saved his life in Flagstaff. It wasn't the sort of thing you could hate a person for.

"What are you doing helping us?" Bobby asked. I looked up from my laptop, curious. Why would Bobby ask such a thing if she saved his life? Something wasn't adding up.

Bella smiled, "Bobby, surprised you don't remember, Flagstaff?"

Bobby frowned, deep in thought, "yeah, Flagstaff," he muttered with uncertainty. I was suspicious to say the least, taking heed of Sam and Dean's dislike for her I made a mental note to keep a watch on her, just in case she tried anything. I turned back to my laptop, every now and then glancing at Bella.

Over the course of the afternoon and evening we kept in contact with Sam and Dean. This time Bobby was on the phone to Dean who was getting beyond desperate now. I just hope he and Sam for that matter didn't do something drastic. From what I gathered, Dean had snapped at Bobby on the phone, "that boy is going to get himself killed," Bobby said as he hung up. I didn't argue.

We'd reached a dead-end and were now trying to find out if we'd missed something but we'd been over all the information we had countless times. With nothing else left to do and our stomachs grumbling we headed out to get something to eat. Being polite I asked Bella to join us but she turned us down, none too politely either. Oh well at least I tried to be nice and not make it seem like weren't all bad but as I spent more time in the company of Bella I was beginning to see Sam and Dean's dislike for her. I guess she couldn't keep up her nice act for long before cracks started to show, it bugged me like hell.

After some really not that tasty food packed with grease I called Sam as we walked back to the motel to meet them. Bobby had been telling me about a car he had that I could use. I'd long since forgotten my beat up red truck. Travelling in the Impala was much nicer, even when Sam and Dean were niggling on at each other.

An hour or two later and Sam and Dean returned, each looking exhausted. They explained what happened between them. Sam gave out more details than Dean who was clearly hiding something but who could blame him? It was his dream; I'd hate to have some one prod about in my mind for an evening. I didn't tell Sam about some of my dreams some of them were just a little too private.

Once they finished explaining, Dean asked, "You guys seen Bella?" He paced about the room as we said we hadn't seen her since we left for dinner when she left us to it, going the opposite way down the hall.

I wandered over to the window and pulled back the curtain but couldn't see her flash car outside, maybe she went out to eat after all? I turned back around as Sam spoke, "she must have took off or something," perfectly reasonable especially after hearing their description and complaints about her.

"Just like that? That's a little weird," Dean stopped his pacing.

Bobby frowned, "you ask me, what's a little weird is why she helped us in the first place?" I thought he recalled saving her life.

Dean picked up on this, "thought you saved her life."

"What the hell?" Bobby asked, clearly not knowing what Dean was on about.

"That thing in Flagstaff," he clarified.

Bobby frowned even more, if that was possible, "That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal is all." Something was adding up, my suspicions from earlier had been correct. I just didn't know what she'd done or why she'd lie to us all unless she wanted something.

Confusion swept across the room, "You boys better check your pockets," Bobby addressed Sam and Dean. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh as Dean checked his pockets.

"Not literally," Bobby said giving Dean a look that screamed 'you idiot'.

The confusion was replaced with panic, "no, no, no," Dean headed straight for the safe.

The only things in the safe were the Dream root and, "The Colt," Sam stated, "Bella stole the Colt." Okay I was now with the Winchester's, what a bitch. She must have taken the colt when Bobby and I went out to get something to eat. How could we be so stupid? It was no use kicking myself about it though. What was done was done.

Dean didn't waste any time, "Pack your crap." I was about to ask where we were going which was a risk itself considering Dean's lack of sleep and murderous intent towards Bella, when Sam beat me to it. "We're going to hunt the bitch," none of us argued there. We all understood the importance of the Colt. It was Dean's only realistic chance to destroy Lillith. Sam had told me the entire back story behind the Colt one late night when I first started travelling with them. It was a horrific yet interesting tale. I'd only ever read in books about a supposed gun to kill a demon, to hold it was beyond this world.

I went to my room to pack after saying goodbye to Bobby who we promised to call in on once we caught up with Bella. Knowing that Dean would probably drive off and leave me if I took too long, despite Sam's protests I tried to make my packing quick.

Sam and Dean were already sat in the car waiting for me, flinging my bag in the car I got in, trying to avoid slamming the door. As soon I shut the door and turned my attention the boys I instantly got the feeling that I'd interrupted something. Something that was obviously private but something that Sam would no doubt tell me later. It was like an unspoken piece of common knowledge between the three of us. What Sam and Dean talked about concerning Dean's deal Sam would tell me when we were alone. When Sam did that I felt that I had more of a use to them or rather Sam. I was a sympathetic ear and he was the same to me. Dean knew Sam would tell me but we never acknowledged that I knew what Dean was really feeling. It worked for us whilst we were on the road. I don't think Dean liked the idea that Sam was talking about him but he'd learnt to accept it.

Later on, when we stopped at a motel for the night I cornered Sam in my room or rather our room for the night. "Is Dean okay?" I asked, thinking of how desperate Sam was to get him out of his deal.

"He's been putting on an act, trying to pretend that everything's okay but since he woke up from the dream he's been," he paused for a second, "different. He doesn't want to go hell"

"Sam," I rested my hand on his cheek knowing how much pressure Sam had put upon himself to save Dean. At this rate it would kill him too.

"Alice, I can't lose him," Sam confessed once again.

He pulled me closer to him and I pushed his hair back from his face, "I know Sam. I know." I lightly pressed my lips to his trying to rid him of the sad burden if only for a short while. "There is a way, we just haven't found it yet," I knew they were just words but it was the meaning of the words neither Sam nor Dean could give up. If that was to happen what else would they have?

Sam seemed to appreciate what I said and pressed his lips tightly to mine, savouring the moment. If we were to help Dean there was no guarantee how many more moments we would have like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, wow uber quick update =] Thought I'd get it finished before the weekend because I'm going back home for some kind of family thing. I'm sorry if there are any huge great stare-at-you-in-the-face errors, I'll blame them on lack of sleep although I think I corrected them all. **

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Chapter 3**

For a few days or rather a week or two, I lost track of the time. It seemed to merge into one giant blur. We had been tracking Bella with Bobby's help, he'd pass on any information he had or was given but it was no use we would always be one step behind her. Eventually though, we had to catch up with her but with the trail going dead we had to pick up other hunts. Not only were we desperate to find Bella but we we're desperate to save Dean from his deal.

With no new lead on Bella we returned to Bobby's. I'd never been to Bobby's but could imagine it being as neat and tidy and his hotel room that we saw a week or two ago. Dean announced that we were an hour away from Bobby's something I was glad to hear. The last week being on the constant look out for Bella had been a challenge. Tempers were short, everyone was tired and I wanted to some time away from Sam and Dean. To hear that we were so close to Bobby's was music to my ears. If we took a short break then maybe we would all feel refreshed to go at Dean's demon problem again as well as working a case at the same time.

Outside the rain was pelting against the car window, it reflected the mood in the car nicely. Sometime ago I'd sought refuge behind yet another book as Sam and Dean bickered like children, their main bone of contention was Bella. As it was neither of them knew they were just making suggestions which the other would then shoot down. In all honesty I was getting sick of hearing it. However, I kept quiet. Definitely a wise move.

The last hour of the journey couldn't pass quick enough. I was fidgety, I was tired and just down right miserable. Determined to get to Bobby's Dean had insisted on driving solidly for 5 hours without stopping, man was I desperate to use a bathroom. I'd heard that fortune favours the brave, whoever said that was liar. A few towns back I'd politely asked if we could stop to use a bathroom. I think it's fair to say we didn't stop. Dean would pay for that once things had clamed.

Listen to me rambling on; I'm not painting a very nice harmonious picture, am I? It hadn't been all doom and gloom. We'd managed a quick hunt in Sterling, Colorado. A spirit of a jilted lover, the case only lasted one day. It was shame really, despite it being nice that it was easy peasy lemon squeezy I wouldn't have minded it dragging on for a few days. Oh well, we were almost at Bobby's perhaps then I could get a car and take off on my own for a few weeks. If only to give us all a break. I'm sure, despite Sam saying otherwise, that I was a burden on them. With all the pressure they were under to get Dean out of his deal they didn't need to be concerned with me. I'd yet to voice this to them, I was planning on springing it on them once we arrived. It would be easier that way or at least that was what I was thinking. If I stayed on the road with them much longer I'd run the risk of becoming too dependent on them. I was starting to loose sight of what really mattered to me. Sure Sam mattered to me, he mattered an awful lot but so did the hunting. If I kept travelling with the Winchesters' it would mean once less hunter working a case. Bobby had cases and so did Ellen, if I took them on then it would give Sam and Dean more freedom to find a way for Dean to live. Or so I hoped.

I abandoned my book in favour of piecing together a speech for when I dropped my bomb shell. Maybe I should have talked to Sam about it first but I was afraid that he would try to talk me out of it, something I wouldn't pay any attention to. Once my mind was made up it was made up. Several times I'd been declared as stubborn as a mule by Dean. I couldn't help it if I was one to stick to my guns, very rarely did I do otherwise. Finally giving into my feelings towards Sam had been one of those rare occasions, one which something good had emerged from but that wasn't guaranteed to happen every time.

As we turned towards a house in the dark I assumed that we had arrived at Bobby's. My curiosity to see other people's homes ignited. As soon Dean announced that we'd arrived then the dark cloud that had been following us lifted. Dean was eager for some news on Bella, Sam was eager for some news that would help stop Dean's deal and I was eager to get behind the wheel of a car once again.

Finally able to leave the car I stood up and stretched whilst stifling a yawn. Every muscle in my body protested against movement but I fought on, what can I say? I was a trooper, just a very tired one.

Bobby had waited up for us and came to greet us outside; obviously I our arrival hadn't been as quiet as we'd hoped. "Boys, Alice," he nodded.

"Hey Bobby," Sam greeted, "any news?" He meant on either Bella or the deal.

"Sorry Sam," Bobby replied as he picked up one of the bags I'd set down. Sam's faltered slightly; I smiled sympathetically something he acknowledged with a sigh. I grabbed the remainder of my bags and the stack of magazines I'd been reading off the back seat. The least I could do was leave the car tidy although it was more to do with Dean's wrath if I didn't.

We followed Bobby into his house, "Bathrooms through that door and to your left," Sam whispered as he walked past. I mouthed a thank you and quickly dropped my bags near the foot of the stares and headed for the bathroom. When I returned everyone was in deep discussion over a beer. Sam handed me one which I took even though I didn't want it. I just wanted to sleep but I didn't want to seem impolite. For well over an hour we sat around the kitchen table exchanging details of recent hunts.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning when I made it to bed. Thankfully it was a bed and not the sofa or the floor as Sam and Dean had. Bobby had a spare room with a tiny single bed in the corner. It looked to be used as a junk room and was layered in dust but I was too tired to care. Immediately I flopped down and awaited the arrival of my dear old friend sleep. That didn't happen; I was too tired to sleep. Instead I was greeted with the arrival of my not so dear friend impatience. I tossed and turned and beat my pillow into a more comfortable shape more times than I dare to count. It still beat a motel though.

Frustrated, I sat up and picked up a magazine that was poking out of my backpack. It was a house magazine, filled with peoples fancy homes all playing happy families. Why I bought it is beyond me. At the time I just wanted something that would distract me from the cruddy motel we were in. It gave me something to imagine. A roaring fire, fresh flowers on the table, that sort of thing. I would give anything for a house like that but long ago I accepted giving that up, maybe if Dean survived his deal I would call it a day on the hunting. Then again, maybe not, it had become too much a part of me now.

I turned the page to yet another immaculate house. It was certainly nothing like the one I was staying in at the moment. Bobby's house had defied my expectations of being neat. It was cluttered with dust ridden piles of old books and bizarre object all of which were fascinating. I'd asked Sam about a few before I went to bed but he'd only been able to tell me what half of them were for.

Lord knows what time I fell asleep it was beyond me or even what time it was when I awake. All I was aware of was the annoying sound of a shower from the room next door, groaning as my stomach rumbled I sat up and heard the thud of the magazine dropping to the floor. What do you know, I fell asleep reading it. The cover of the magazine was a depressing sight so I shoved into the depth of my backpack and trudged downstairs in my not so glamorous pink pj's with zebras.

Downstairs I found Sam sat at the table tucking into a bowl of cereal, "Morning Alice, did you sleep well?" he asked as he pulled out the chair next to him. I sat down and rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his free arm around my waist.

"Yeah," I replied lying through my teeth, he had enough to worry about he didn't need to hear about my own night without much sleep. "Are there any plans?" I asked already making my own plans in my head.

"None yet, Dean is in the shower and Bobby went out to pick something up," he replied.

Excellent, "good, don't plan anything we're going for a walk." Sam helped me find a bowl for some cereal and made some coffee.

"A walk?" I hadn't given him a reason but Sam being Sam had guessed that there was more behind it than just a walk.

"Yeah, I want to do something normal for a change," I replied to which Sam laughed.

After a shower and wrapping up in something warm we left Bobby's to walk. There wasn't much around; the house was isolated from anything close by. I guess that was why Bobby liked it, away from prying eyes something no hunter wanted. We walked across a field, once we'd cleared the salvage yard. "Sam," I said as I looked up at him. We'd been walking arm in arm chatting idly, before falling silent, about an old book that Bobby had on Demon hunting. I hadn't seen it but it sounded fascinating.

"I knew this wasn't just a walk," he acknowledged. I blushed, caught out.

"Well it is but it isn't," I frowned, confused at my own statement. Ignoring that thought I pressed on with what I wanted to talk to Sam about, "I've been thinking," dear god could I not have come up with a better way to word things.

"About?" Sam asked as we turned a corner in the field.

"Hunting, now we're at Bobby's I want to hunt alone again for a while. We all need our space and maybe you and Dean can spend more time on finding a way out of his Demon deal whilst I pick up some of the hunts that Bobby has been sending our way," I honestly thought it was a good idea.

Sam sighed, "There's no way of talking you out of it is there?"

"Absolutely none what so ever," I replied.

"I want you around though, you aren't a burden," despite knowing he couldn't talk me out of it he still tried.

"I know Sam but for weeks now all I've done is sit in the back of the car, I'm restless and with Dean only having a few months the last thing you need is me being a distraction. Dean should be your priority," by the look on Sam's face I knew that he knew I was right. We weren't breaking up, far from it in fact, we just had a job to do.

"You're right but I don't want you to be right," Sam confessed. By now we'd come to a stop under the shade of a tree.

"It's all we've got at the moment. You, Dean and Bobby can trawl through everything you've got to find and answer and I'll help when I can," no matter what we were talking about we nearly always strayed onto the topic of Dean's deal. It broke my heart to see Sam suffer as he worried about Dean.

Sam smiled, "I know you'll help."

My face brightened, Sam had given in with no trouble at all, "so it's decided then." He was going to reply but I kissed him as a way of silencing any protests.

Sam didn't complain, "I guess so," he may not have been entirely convinced but it was the best we had at the moment.

"It's not ideal but we'll cope," I sighed. Having spent every day with Sam for a few months to suddenly not be around him would be difficult, "We'll have to make the most of the time we spend together." I hadn't thought this far ahead in the grand scheme of things; I had thought or rather hoped that it would be easy to part from Sam for a while. Oh how mistaken I was. Forget Vampires or Shapeshifters, they were easy but this, this was the hardest thing I've ever done but it was the right thing.

Under the shade of the tree, hidden from the world, I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be or anyone else I'd rather be with. Words went unsaid, they weren't needed all that was needed to be said was said when our lips touched.

It was a kiss laced with a sad goodbye, it would only be for a short while but it would feel like an eternity. I made sure to savour every moment of it, wrapped safely in the warmth of Sam's arms as if, for a short period of time nothing else mattered.

We broke apart, still resting our foreheads together, neither one of us willing to return to our version of normality. "We should get back," Sam muttered but neither he nor I made any inclination to move. With one last kiss we returned, hand in hand to Bobby's to face the job at hand.

Dean looked up as we walked in through the back door, "I don't want to know what you two have been up to."

Sam rolled his eyes, "we we're just talking."

"Sure you were Sammy," he grinned. I couldn't help but smile also; the little bit light heartedness was contagious.

"Mind out of the gutter Dean Winchester," I scolded but with humour, "is Bobby back?"

"He might be," Dean was definitely in a brighter mood, I was right to think that a break would do us all some good. I frowned and apparently Sam had done the same, "don't look at me like that, the two of you are unbelievable, he's in his study." Sam went to fetch Bobby and I made coffee for us all. This was going to be a long discussion.

Dean didn't disagree with the decision I'd made, he was surprised more than anything. I know he would never admit it but he appreciated the sacrifice I was making with Sam so that he could stop Lilith and her deal. Bobby could get a car sorted for me by the evening and then, as soon as a hunt turned up I would be on my way.

A part of me was looking forward to the freedom again but another part and it was a big part didn't want to be away from Sam. I would deal with it, I just didn't like it but it wasn't a matter of whether I liked it.

That evening we sat down with a few beers and a stack of old dusty books from the stacks that littered Bobby's study in desperate search of any kind of weapon to use against Lilith. I wasn't as accustomed with the books as the other three experienced hunters. The Latin and ancient symbols baffled me more than once, Sam was sat next to me and seeing me struggle several times had helped me out. I'd tried not to let it show that I was struggling but he'd seen straight though it. It was certainly fascinating work although; some of the descriptions were fairly gruesome. The way hell was described sent shivers down my spine. It was definitely something that I'd never wish upon a person. What was happening to Dean was beyond unfair but he'd done it to save Sam. I would do the same for my family or rather I would have done the same. Since being with Sam I'd decided that I wouldn't dwell on my family's death so much. I couldn't change what had happened, instead I'd come to a kind of acceptance and was left with nothing but the need to plough on with life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so after yet another mega-crappy week here's another chapter. Let me know what you think =]**

**I don't own Supernatural. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The following morning, after a slice of toast and steaming hot mug of coffee, I sat down with my laptop and began trawling through various newspapers for a possible hunt. By the time I'd drained the last few cold mouthfuls of coffee from my second cup I'd found nothing. Sure there were the usual murders and crimes but nothing stood out screaming 'I'm Supernatural come and kill me' not that it ever did that in the first place. If it did it would sure as hell make all our lives a lot easier. I contemplated a third cup of coffee but in the space of an hour and half that didn't seem like the healthy option. I abandoned the coffee idea in favour of a very bland glass of water. Filling a glass up from the draining board I caught site of Bobby and Dean under the hood of a car I assumed would be mine. It was a battered old red mustang that had seen better days but I wasn't complaining. They were fixing it so that it at least started for me. Who was I to complain? I was just happy that it was red again and had the possibility of going faster than my old truck.

Taking a break from my thus far unproductive research I wondered into Bobby's study where Sam was sat behind the desk hidden behind a pile of dust ridden leather bound books. "How's it going?" I asked as I perched on the side of the desk. Sam had spent all morning looking for a loophole for Dean but had yet to turn up something useful.

"Same old," he replied, somewhat fed up. I couldn't blame him, "found anything yet?"

I shook my head and with a sad smile picked up a book from the top of the pile. Helping Sam was a welcomed change; I couldn't get enough of the old books that Bobby had stacked everywhere. This particular book was packed with all sorts of dark twisted Witchcraft that I couldn't even begin to understand. Never in my hunting career had I come across a witch and if this is what they did then I never wanted to come across one.

Mid way through the book there was mention of Demons' but none of it seemed relevant unless, overnight one of us was going to become and expert in Witchcraft. As fascinating as it looked I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole. I could see, flipping yet another page of the book, why Sam could spend hours trawling through these books, never did you come across the same thing twice.

I flicked through, until I reached the end of the book, at which point I set it back on the pile for Sam to look through properly, I didn't want to mix up his system. Leaving Sam to it I returned to my laptop and dragged up yet another newspaper website. "Alice!" I'd barely sat back at the kitchen table when Dean called me from outside. Reluctantly I pulled on my coat and headed outside, "Alice!" he shouted again and they thought I was the impatient one.

"Hold your horses!" I shouted back as I closed the door behind me.

Bobby and Dean had finished with the car and I was more than impressed. It had scrubbed up well, Bobby held out the keys for me to take. I wasted no time at all in hoping in the front seat and starting the engine. Excellent. Finally I could sit behind the wheel of a car again. "Thank you guys," I grinned like a child at Christmas. This was beyond brilliant. Not really sharing in my enthusiasm Bobby returned indoors and Dean buried himself beneath the hood of his beloved Impala. With a new found freedom I dashed inside to where Sam was still buried in the book I'd left him reading. "Grab your jacket, we're going out," I walked away so that he wouldn't have time to protest.

"Nice," Sam said as he stepped outside seeing the car for the first time.

"Isn't it just," I replied turning the ignition. I sped away from Bobby's towards the town. If I was going out on my own I needed to get a few bits and pieces. I pulled into the grocery store and picked up everything I needed, Sam didn't appear to impressed that I'd dragged him away from his research to go grocery shopping but he'd get over it. With the groceries packed away in the car we called in at a coffee shop and got two take out coffees.

Sipping out hot coffee's we strolled down the pavement. Sam may not have showed it but I could tell that he had been grateful for the short break and chance to escape. Hopefully it would give us both a fresh mind for returning to our research.

Whilst we were out I'd bought some beers as a way of saying thank you to Bobby and Dean. "How was it to drive?" Dean asked, opening his beer.

"It was like driving the Impala," I replied not realising what I'd said. As I caught the look on Dean's face and Sam hiding a smile I clamped a hand over my mouth, oops.

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked between Sam and I, "how would you know what that was like?"

"Errrrm," I stalled trying to think of something, "I don't, I was just hazarding a guess."

"Sam, is there something you wish to tell me?" Dean really wasn't all that impressed. I mouthed a sorry to Sam and snuck out of the kitchen to give Bobby, who had now taken up residence in his study for the night, a bottle of beer.

For the rest of the evening I sat in the kitchen with Sam, away from Dean who was in the living room flicking though television channels with one of Bobby's intriguing books on his lap. We hadn't dared sit in the same room as Dean, he was still fuming that Sam had let me drive the Impala. I did try telling him that it was only once and that no harm was done but he just wouldn't hear it. "He'll snap out of it tomorrow," Sam said as he sipped from his beer bottle.

"Hope so," I mumbled more for Sam's sake than mine. I could at least escape Dean in my mustang, Sam couldn't. "Sam?" I dragged his attention from his book to my laptop screen. "I think I've found a hunt." It certainly looked like a hunt. I shifted a little so that Sam could read the article I'd pulled up on my screen. In Douglas, Wyoming there had been five deaths over the last week or so. How on earth did I manage to miss this before? Reading through the article I'd discovered that every body had been mutilated brutally by what looked like an animal in the middle of the night as whoever it was that now had their light snuffed out slept peacefully in their beds. "Werewolf?" I suggested.

"I don't think so, the lunar cycles aren't right," he replied. I had to think for a second trying to work the lunar cycle out in my mind but I was too rusty at remembering dates so I took Sam's word for it.

"It says here that the bodies showed signs of being bitten," I read the article aloud, "If it isn't a werewolf then what is it?" Now that was a worrying thought.

"I have no idea," Sam replied. We ran the case by Bobby and Dean and like us their immediate thought was werewolf.

"Windego?" Dean suggested. I'd heard of them but had yet to come across one.

"Not likely," Bobby replied.

Not getting any answers from either of the two Winchesters' or Bobby really but a negative spin on the start of my hunt. I had to prove, once again, that I could do this alone, that I didn't need to keep sponging off of any of them.

"Never mind," I was determined to stay positive, "I'll just head over to Douglas and see what I can find." We needed or rather I needed more information and the only way I could get that was to go straight to the scene.

It was already late evening so by the time I'd packed my bags into my car it was midnight. The sooner I got on the road the easier it would be. Good byes just weren't my thing and the last thing I needed was to have second thoughts about going it alone again.

I said good bye to Dean and Bobby who were sat around yet another pile of books and let Sam walk me out. Neither of us said anything, putting of the inevitable good bye. We both knew that once I'd finished this hunt, providing another one didn't turn up, I would be back at Bobby's. It would be a few days at most. "So," I inwardly cringed, so? Was that really all I had to say?

"So," Sam replied, there we go again putting off saying good bye.

I mustered up a smile, "So, I'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah, call me when you get there," Sam brushed the stray hair from my pony tail behind my ear.

"Promise, good bye Sam," I kissed him one last time, committing every detail to memory.

"Bye Alice," he replied. As I drove off I watched him wave from the rear view mirror. Knowing that I would see him in a day or two I turned my mind to the job at hand and hit the gas pedal, after so long in the backseat of the Impala driving on my own was pure heaven. I flicked on the radio and settled down for the long drive on the dark empty highway.

By dawn I was in Douglas. The town was still asleep so I pulled into the first motel I drove past and tried to get a room. Thankfully, the lady behind the counter took pity on me and let me have a room early. Exhausted form my sleepless night I crashed out on the bed for a few hours kip after phoning Sam to let him know I'd arrived and thus far safe and sound.

Mid morning arrived and I found myself in a coffee shop browsing through the local paper. There had already been another 'mysterious' death during the night and still no explanation. I had been hoping that something might have cropped up further into the paper that might help but had no luck at all. It was still early days but I couldn't help but want to have the case solved with the click of my fingers. I had to prove to Sam and to Dean that I definitely could hunt alone. Downing the dregs of my coffee I grabbed my laptop bag and headed for the local library to use their free wi-fi and start my research.

With a pen and fresh sheet of paper I began my brain storm, all the while eyeing the librarians steaming hot cup of coffee. Apparently she was above taking notice of the no food and drink sign, I would kill for another cup of coffee to keep me awake. As a way of starting my research I did what any self respecting person does, I hit Wikipedia because it's just so damn reliable. Yeah right, I wish.

The Wikipedia page for the Douglas was nothing too special, I'd managed to discover that it had been voted as one of the top 100 small towns in America, not that knowing that would help. It was just yet another useless piece of trivia. Reading on I found something that spiked my interest. A local legend about a Jackalope. Maybe some giant deer-rabbit was munching on people as they slept. It was certainly worth considering despite how ludicrous it was.

Sam called as I was on my way to the recent scene of the recent death in the afternoon. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Great," I wasn't going to tell him that I'd yet to find a so called suspect.

"So you'll be back pretty soon," Sam sounded hopeful over the phone.

"Fingers crosses," I replied, "Sam, if I said Jackalope to you would that mean anything?"

There was silence for a moment, then I heard him shout to Dean, "Dean! Ever heard of a Jackalope?"

"Yeah isn't that the spawn of Bugs Bunny and Bambi," I heard Dean reply faintly over the phone.

"It's just a folk legend," Sam finally had a response, "you don't think its real do you?"

"Stranger things have happened," I answered. I ended the call with Sam and pulled over outside the apartment building the latest victim lived in.

"Special Agent Austen," I flashed my badge at an officer stood outside the main door. One of the best things about travelling with Sam and Dean was my snazzy new fake FBI badge, something I'd envied ever since the Shapeshifter case.

The officer stepped aside and I swiftly walked past not wanting to rouse suspicion of any kind. I certainly wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted me, I knew it would be gruesome but this was beyond gruesome. The bed sheets were stained with blood and still held a matted chunk of hair to add to that the wooden floor still had a sticky red puddle of the stuff. A few centimetres away from the puddle were a few grains of sand. The FBI probably thought that it was just dirt and didn't think too much of it but I couldn't stop myself from thinking otherwise. With a quick glance over my shoulder to see if anyone was looking I brushed a few specks of sand onto a piece of paper in my pocket. I folded the paper to keep the sand in place and gently placed it in my coat pocket so I could get a better look at it later.

"Where was the body taken?" I asked a nearby officer, hoping that I sounded authoritarian enough. I'd discovered that I was better as this kind of acting than the acting that involved having sympathy with victims. The emotional crap just wasn't my thing at least not outside of my head at least.

"Local hospital," the officer replied instantly, at least he was fooled into thinking I meant business. I thanked him and headed back out to my car. Next stop, hospital morgue.

I had to keep reminding myself that 'It's just a mass of flash and bones, like road kill' instead of 'that used to be living person' so that I could pull of the confident FBI agent I wasn't.

The body was, well let's just say that had the file not held a picture I wouldn't have known it was a human being at all. "Any idea what might have caused this?" I asked the elderly mortician as I eyed the prominent teeth marks on what was left of a rib. Apparently someone or something had been very hungry. The skull had been the more intact body part; it was still scratched and bloody but was mostly in one piece just minus a set of eyes. Poor guy, it obviously wasn't a quick and painless death.

"None at all, never in my entire career have I seen something like this. It's the stuff of horror films," he answered completely right, this was the sort of thing that came straight out a horror movie.

I left the morgue none the wiser and returned to the library until it closed. If only the motel had wi-fi. Having seen the dead body and found the sand near the bed I typed a search into Google for dead body, bed and sand. The first hit that popped up was a page about the Sandman. No way. Absolutely not. This could not and would not be a sandman. He was the stuff of children's stories, told by parents to make kids sleep. For one the victims had all been adults. Despite my refusal to believe I was still intrigued by the web page and to settle my curiosity I had a quick glance.

Clicking back I went to the next option down, Sandman again and the one after that. I tried a different search, in the local newspaper archives for any similar deaths in the past but nothing came up. There'd been an odd murder but they were a stabbing and a gun shot wound, no mention of cannibalism. I returned, after my unsuccessful trawl through the archives, to my internet search. This time for local legends, I was determined to rule out the Jackalope as the culprit. It didn't explain the sand, unless it was just dirt. I had no way of knowing if that little bit of sand had been present next to the other victims' deaths.

Once back at the motel I took a shower and tried to reflect on everything that I'd read so that I could get everything in order for when I phoned Sam. No matter how hard I tried to think otherwise all my mind kept screaming at me was the word Sandman over and over again. The more I thought about the more I felt that it was maybe true. Guess that meant a sleepless night for me. I wasn't exactly up for the Sandman inviting himself into my room to have a little munch on an arm or a leg. As a precautionary measure I kept a hold of my gun for the majority of the evening.

"What do you know about the Sandman?" I asked Sam, wanting his opinion as I phoned him after explaining about the bodies.

"A children's story," he replied deep in though, "but judging by the evidence you've got it could well be true. I groaned really not liking his answer.

"Yeah but a Sandman? Come on," I was still dubious to believe it.

"I'll get Bobby onto it, maybe there's something in one of his books," He said as way of reply. I didn't want to cause any trouble for Bobby, he'd already done enough giving me the car but I needed someone with experience to confirm my suspicions. By now the Jackalope was completely forgotten. I said good bye to Sam and returned to my bed with my laptop to reread all the information I'd saved on the Sandman.

'… _a giving character in popular Western folklore who brings good sleep and dreams by sprinkling magic sand on to the eyes' _Yeah right, a giving character he was taking peoples lives for crying out loud.

'_There is also another creature bearing the name "Sandman", but this creature is very different. Its skin is that of a dead person, decayed and discoloured. It has very long fingers and many sharp teeth. It hides just out of sight in the dark and whispers "tic toc, tic toc" to its unlucky victim. This strange chant quickly puts the victim into a deep sleep. Once asleep, the Sandman will come out of hiding and devour the sleeping victim with its sharp teeth. It only needs to feast once per night, but it will sometimes choose to kill for fun. This creature can only come out in the dark. It is said to be the evil brother of the good sandman, but some people disagree.'_ Well that certainly sounded more like it. Excellent, the Sandman's evil twin.

I read another article, _'__throws a handful of sand into their eyes, so that they start out bleeding from their heads. He puts their eyes in a bag and carries them to the crescent moon to feed his own children, who sit in the nest up there,' _as crazy as the living on the moon bit sounded the eye bit was certainly believable. That guy currently taking a permanent holiday in a fridge that I'd seen at the morgue didn't have any eyes. What other explanation did I have?

By the end of my first day in Douglas I already had some inclination at who the culprit was. That was the easy part done, the tricky part was stopping it but I could do it. I just had to think positively and under no circumstances call Sam asked them to come and help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for the lack of updating I've been really busy with my uni work and just a general lack of ideas to get passed this bit of the story, hopefully this chapter is moderately acceptable. Although I sway more towards bloody awful. Thanks for the reviews =]**

**Nope, don't own Supernatural, if I did i probably wouldn't have a huge amount of student debt. **

**

* * *

**

Early, cold and beyond tired. Definitely not a good mix. Did I forget to mention I was starving? I'd been waiting up all night waiting to hear from Sam I'd hoped might be able to tell me how to stop the Sandman. I was still waiting for that call. I kept checking my phone but there were still no calls that left me starring at my laptop screen in a tired stupor. The words had turned into a blurry mass and were beyond making any sense. Resting my head on my hand I stared at it intently wishing that an answer would just pop up on the screen and make my life easier. I yawned for what must have been the hundredth time and checked my phone again even though I would hear it.

I closed my eyes, just to rest them. What a stupid move. The moment my head slid off of my hand and onto the wooden table top with a thud I realised it was a stupid move. I desperately needed the sleep but knew I couldn't however fighting it was no longer an option. With dawn threatening on the horizon I doubted the Sandman would appear now. I didn't even bother to move my head I just closed my eyes again, my head resting half on the wooden table and half on the paper I'd been scribbling or rather doodling on.

A shrill ring disrupted my slumber, only half aware of what I was doing I fumbled with my phone trying to find the answer button, "Hello?" I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Alice, hey, are you okay?" A worried voice replied.

"Hmm fine," I replied closing my eyes again.

"Okay," whoever it was didn't sound convinced, "We think," there was a pause as I heard someone shout something in the background, "well Bo-" I sat bolt upright realising who I was speaking to, my half asleep brain finally catching up.

"Sam!" immediately I was wide awake again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No no, I didn't realise it was you before," I replied lamely.

With a slight chuckle Sam replied, "Were you asleep?"

I couldn't lie now could I? "I wasn't awake."

"Alice!" he scolded.

Before he could continue I jumped in to defend myself, "it's practically dawn, I was fine it wouldn't turn up now and besides there are plenty of other people in this town. Who's to say it would single me out?" Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say, it bought home the reality of the situation. For all I knew it could have struck again last night.

Sam sighed, "Just don't fall asleep again. Bobby thinks he's found a way to stop it." I was all ears, "it sounds a bit like witchcraft to me but he seems to think it would banish it." Nothing too easy then.

"What do I need?" I scrambled about on the table for a fresh sheet of paper. Sam read out a list, none of the items were too hard to come across. A few of them I even had in the trunk of my car. "Is that it all?" I asked.

"Yeah, no wait, sand, have you got that written down?" I checked my list.

"Sand?" I didn't have it written down.

"Sand or rather the grit from the Sandman himself," Sam confirmed.

"Naturally," how silly of me, of course sand would be needed. With no idea how to get the sand from the Sandman I changed the topic, giving me time to think. "How's Dean's demon deal coming along?" I had to ask, even if it was a sore topic between them.

I could hear shuffling around in the background, I assumed that Sam was moving away from Dean, "we haven't found anything yet, Dean decided he'd had enough last night and went out to some bar."

"That's just his way of coping, don't give up on him just yet," I couldn't do much in the way of offering help, all I could do was talk to Sam and be there for him so that he could help his brother.

"If he carries on as he is he's going to kill himself before the demon deal is up," Sam ranted, although he had a point, I'd seen the grease ridden food he'd been consuming.

"Don't give him a hard time about it," I could already imagine Sam lecturing Dean when tensions were high. "So," I switched back to the Sandman, "should I perform this ritual somewhere or special or can I do it from the so called comfort of my motel room?"

"You're not going to like this," Sam didn't sound too keen on telling me.

"Try me," not much surprised me these days.

Sam read directly from the passage, "for the ritual to be successful it needs to be completed in the Sandman's lair."

Brilliant. Just brilliant. "You were right, I don't like it."

I scribbled the word Lair in capital letters across the top of the page, not that it was something I was going to be forgetting.

"Are you okay with this?" Sam quizzed. Honestly, I was hunting before I met him I would be fine. I certainly didn't need looking after, maybe the occasional bit of help but definitely no babying. Really, I may be female but that didn't mean I wasn't incapable of completing a simple hunt. I opened my mouth to tell Sam this but checked myself. He was only worried. Instead of my full on crazy-with-sleep-deprivation feminist rant I went for a softer approach to convince him that I would be fine. He did however; make me promise to call at the slightest bit of trouble.

"Take care alright?" Sam said, or at least that's what I thought he said over Dean's 'ask her' in the background.

"Ask me what?" I curious, what Dean want, it was never anything good.

Sam sighed with frustration, "Dean wants you to take a picture of the Sandman."

"He wants me to what?" Sure, I would have plenty of time to snap a photo of deranged mythical killer. "I suppose he would like me to ask the Sandman to sign it whilst I'm at it, really Sam, you can tell Dean he can shove his picture where the sun doesn't shine."

Sam laughed, "She says no," I distinctly heard Dean swear at me in the background. On that note I said goodbye to Sam. Not wanting to drive on a lack of sleep I headed for bed for a short while. The sun was just peeking over the horizon so I would be fine.

With the arrival of mid-afternoon I headed out to get the missing items for the ritual, after stopping for coffee first. I had to get my priorities right. In no time at all I had several items lying on the passenger seat in my car. All that was left was the pure iron dish and the sand. I'd already decided that I'd find the Sandman's lair and sit and wait for it to return and somewhere get the sand from it and banish it easier said than done. It was an awful plan and was more than likely going to end badly but I'd yet to think of something less dangerous.

There weren't that many antique stores in Douglas. With one closed and the other not having a pure iron dish it left me with one more store. What can I say? Just like the other two stores it was a stereotypical antique shop. There was clutter everywhere and it smelt like old people. With its dark and dreary décor and thick layers of dust coating just about every item I couldn't wait to get out of there. The assistant, an old lady in her seventies was more than helpful. She didn't have a pure iron dish but she had a pure iron plate. That would have to do. Paying the money I went back to my car, turning the plate over in my hands. It was a shame, something so old and valuable (it had certainly cost me a small fortune) was going to be burnt for ritual purposes.

With three hours left till nightfall I went back to the motel needing to locate the Sandman's lair. There was no indication or suggestion in any of the reading I'd completed which would give me an idea on where to find the lair. The only bit I had was '_He puts their eyes in a bag and carries them to the crescent moon to feed his own children, who sit in the nest up there,'_ not a great help. I highly doubted it was the moon and as for it having children, well, one was bad enough thank you very much. Nevertheless, I couldn't rule out the possibility. I just had to hope and pray that the banishing spell banished them all and if everything went to plan tonight then I could leave Douglas tonight and head back to Bobby's, unless I stumbled across another hunt.

The Sandman's lair wasn't going to be on the moon, but I had an inclining that maybe, as was the case with a lot of mythological literature, it was perhaps a way of describing somewhere. Okay, the moon, so it was rocky, dusty, barren and up in the sky. There had to be somewhere like that in around the area of Douglas. I pulled up Google earth and zoomed in on the Douglas area. Bingo. To the east of the town was an uninhabited area with what looked like some rocky areas. There were, unless Google earth was deceiving me, some small raised areas of ground (that counted as being high). It was a longshot and a pretty big area but I still had time to narrow it down. I pulled out all the information I had on the victims, a pattern would be helpful. Most of the murders had taken place on the eastern side of the town, confirming my thought he was to the east. It was still a big area though. I needed coffee; this was going to take a while. Standing up something caught my eye on the image on the screen immediately I thought 'crescent shaped.' There, plain as day was a small crescent shaped rock outcrop, guess I must have missed it before. There was even a square shape on the map, a hut or maybe a shed. Either way it was worth a short.

By midnight I had everything laid out across the table. Everything I owned was all packed up in my car, ready for a quick escape if things went pear shaped. I double checked the list Sam had given me against what was on the table for what must have been the hundredth time (talk about prepared) before packing it into my backpack. Feeling very optimistic I grabbed my last bag and climbed into my car.

The lights from the houses soon disappeared and gave way to nothing but darkness. Talk about eerie. I had to keep checking the hand drawn map I'd made to check I was going in the right direction. I'd text Sam before I left telling him I'd call him when I was finished and if he didn't get a call then I was probably lying dead in the middle of nowhere, I had to be cheerful now didn't I.

If the Sandman was out, after it's pray for the evening then great. I would have to set everything up. If not well, I would cross that bridge when I got to it. After turning onto a dirt track, not far from where I was planning the stop the car, the nerves finally caught up to me. This was my first hunt in a long time without anyone there to watch my back; I had to keep reminding myself that I'd managed before I could sure as hell do it again. The self-fulfilling prophecy, if I thought I could do it then I probably would do it. I'd always thought that was just some psychological bullshit that people like to hear to help motivate themselves but, on this particular occasion I was actually buying into it.

Turning off the ignition I took a deep breath before reaching for back pack and heading roughly in the direction of the hut I'd seen. Hoping that I wouldn't get lost. Everything looked the same in the dark. If the Sandman didn't get me then the environment would sure as hell claim me. I'd probably be found days later after being munched on by some kind of ravenous critter.

There it was, clear as day in the dead of night. An old hut that had seen better days, I had no idea what it had been used for in the past but now I would put money on it being the Sandman's lair. I crept up and peered through a small filthy window. The room was dark but I could just about pick out a large dark mass in the corner bent over something. Sandman, it had to be. Well, that shot my lie in wait plan out the window. Back to the drawing board.

I didn't have to think of a grand elaborate plan. The first thing I needed to do was silently prepare the items for the ritual. I crouched down beneath the window and got to work. With that complete I peeked in through the window again. I bit my lip in concentration. There was only one chance of success and I wasn't going to waste it. I needed to get inside without being seen. A distraction that was what I needed. I left my backpack to the side of the hut but close enough that I could at least grab the plate on my way inside. I picked up a rock and turned it over in my hands, I could throw it through the window. No, that would never work.

Maybe I didn't need a distraction; maybe what I needed to do was catch it by surprise. Not knowing what to do I flipped a coin; oh this was definitely not going to end well. Tails for distraction and heads for surprise. Heads it was. Great. Just great.

I took out my gun, maybe I could at least pop a cap in its ass giving me time to grab some sand (I was counting it on having a bag, how else would it carry the sand around?) and start the ritual. My nerves were starting to surface; or rather I was only now just noticing them. They'd been there all along. I counted to ten and reached for the door handle, flinging the door open.

The creature sprung to its feet, it was beyond hideous definitely a thing of nightmares. I hesitated with shock but trying not to look at the rotting flesh, sharp teeth and hollow eyes I squeezed the trigger. The bang echoed around the room. I watched as the Sandman staggered back against the wall. This time I didn't waste any time, I couldn't afford another hesitation. I ran towards it, gun outstretched. In the darkness I'd managed to locate a satchel on the floor next to a pile of round glistening object. Eyes, it had to be. I couldn't spare them much thought, I needed the sand. Reaching in to the satchel I grasped a handful of the gritty sand and dropped it onto the plate I'd immediately put on the floor after firing my gun. I began to read the words I'd memorised as I took out my lighter ready to drop it onto the iron plate on the floor.

Midway through my recital the Sandman lashed out at me, I stepped away from the dish hastily but it lunged again. With only three more lines to recite I had to finish it. I held my gun out again but the Sandman was too close. It lashed out again, its long nail like claws snagging my top and breaking through the skin on my right arm. I dropped the lighter in surprise. It advanced towards me again. I couldn't afford another close call.

I could feel the sticky blood trickling down my arm as I bent down to retrieve the lighter, narrowly missing another swipe from the Sandman. Closing my hand around it I finished the last line and scrambled to feet, racing towards the iron plate to drop the lighter on it.

The clang of the lighter clashing with the iron confirmed that the ritual was complete. With a horrifying screech the Sandman wailed and from its crooked feet upwards it began to turn to sand. I fell to the floor on my knees in front of the pile of sand, not believing my luck. Was it really gone? Well it wasn't here, it had to be.

I waited for the flames to die out on the plate before picking it up using my jacket, the last thing I needed was a nice burn to go with the agonising scratch on my arm. How would I explain that to Sam? I needed to go back unharmed, just to prove I could do this on my own.

Still in a daze I returned to my car, my hand covering the wound on my arm. I did my best to patch it up and wrap it in a bandage; it wasn't too deep it just hurt like hell. Before heading back to Bobby's I changed my top, stashing the torn one back into my bag. There, now Sam needn't know I'd hurt myself.

Once I pulled onto the highway I called Sam, "And you're okay?" was the first thing he asked once I'd told I'd banished, well more like destroyed the Sandman.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"You are?"

"Don't sound so surprised, anyways, I'm driving so I'll see you later," We said our goodbyes and hung up. I flicked the radio on for company and watched as dawn arrived. The first thing I was going to do when I got back to Bobby's was shower and sleep.

The sun was high in the sky when I arrived at Bobby's. Upon hearing my car Sam had appeared on the front steps, there was no sign of Dean or Bobby. Even though it had only been a few days I was glad to be back with Sam. I hadn't meant to but I had missed him more than I thought I would, "hey," he greeted, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I winced at the pressure on my arm but managed to hide it well. We pulled apart and holding me at arm's length he looked at me, "you look exhausted."

"Hmmm," I replied, the tiredness finally catching up now that I'd stopped. Sam ran his hands from my shoulders down my arms, intent on taking my hands in his. I tensed up as he reached just above my left elbow. This didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Alice?" seeing the look of concern on his face I immediately felt guilty. He lightly ran his hand over my arm, the bandage clearly noticeable through the jacket I was wearing. I averted my gaze from Sam's questioning eyes, "what happened?"

"Nothing, its fine," I wanted to kick myself. I hated when people said that when quite clearly they weren't and here I was doing that very thing.

Sam sighed, "It doesn't seem like nothing."

I snapped at Sam, I didn't mean to, I was just overly tired and worn out, "can you just leave it alone, it's just a scratch, nothing more than that." I tore myself from his grasp and stomped up the steps into the house.

"Alice!" he wasn't far behind me. As soon as I'd snapped I regretted it but I couldn't help myself. I didn't anyone making a fuss, there was enough going on without me needing any attention.

I made it all the way up to the room I'd been using and flopped down on my bed, waiting for Sam to catch up. "Sorry," I said as soon as he appeared in the doorway. For someone who hated attention I'd certainly managed to make a spectacle of myself within the first few minutes of my arrival. Smooth start. Sam stood awkwardly in the doorway, I couldn't blame him. For all he knew I could bite his off again. Honestly, men could be cowards at times. I needed to apologise, more than just a sorry. An explanation was needed, "I didn't mean to snap I'm just tired and it is honestly only a small scratch nothing to make a fuss about."

"What happened?" he asked watching me as I took off my jacket. I struggled to get it off my left arm, within seconds Sam had crossed the room and sat next to me on my bed to help me. Talk about pathetic.

I sighed, "I wasn't fast enough, totally my mistake. We all make them right?" I needed to know that he wasn't going to think that I couldn't hunt on my own anymore.

"Yeah, I just wish you'd told me and not tried to hide it," and now I really felt bad.

I needed to explain, how was he to know what I'd been thinking, "I didn't want any of you to think that I couldn't do this, I wanted to prove that I didn't need anyone watching me like a hawk."

"I know you can hunt you don't need to prove anything," he said as he held me closer. I was intending on grabbing a shower but lying in Sam's arms was making me sleepy.

"I don't want you to worry," I mumbled, fighting off sleep. I didn't hear what Sam said in response, I was too far gone in the land of the nod.

Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry for the really long delay I've been busy and had a bit of that awfully annoying thing known as writers block. Hopefully this makes up for it, then again maybe not. Probably not the best thing I've written, I blame my assignments for making me brain dead. Let me know your thoughts please.**

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Sam," Dean whined.

"What?" his brother replied for what must have been the hundredth time.

"This is useless, we've got nothing, we've been through every book Bobby has," he ranted.

Annoyed at yet another one of Dean's outbursts I slammed the book shut that I was looking through and dropped it heavily onto the table, "who's been looking through books?" It had been just over a week since the last hunt, nothing knew had turned up so I'd settled for helping Sam and Dean find a way to stop the Demon deal.

Dean shrugged off my comment and continued his rant, "we should be finding Bella, or on a hunt, anything. Face it Sammy, nothing is going to turn up while we're sitting on our ass' sipping coffee and coming up with what if's."

"Dean, come on man," Sam stood up, "maybe you just need a break."

"No, okay? I am sick and tired of this," he picked a book up, waving it at us; "I need to be doing something, something useful."

"Dean," I thought I might step in but after receiving a death glare from Dean I thought better of it.

Dropping the book back onto the table with a thud Dean picked up his car keys and jacket, "where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Out," he replied before slamming the door behind him.

Neither of us said anything to the other, I was trying to read the book I had but the words just weren't sinking in, no matter how many times I read the paragraph. Sam on the other hand continued to stare at the door as he tapped his pen on the table, "he's right you know," Sam broke the silence.

"What else can you do though?" I placed my hand on Sam's.

"Get back on the road I guess," Sam answered somewhat reluctantly.

Bobby returned later that night, he'd been out getting supplies; he offered to keep looking in the books and to keep an ear out for a lead on Bela. In the early hours of the morning Dean noisily walked through the front door having had few too many at a bar he'd obviously spent his evening in. I took Dean's entrance as my cue to go to bed, I really didn't want to face Dean's constant bad mood again.

Two days later and Bobby heard from a friend that Bella had been in touch with him. Jumping at the chance to hunt down Bela Dean had the car packed within ten minutes. With any luck she'd still have the colt. "Take care, alright?" I said to Sam as they we're leaving. Bobby's friend also had a hunt, a spirit in Washington State, in some backwards town I'd never heard of.

The spirit was an easy case which was unusual enough for my liking. I spent more time on the road than putting the spirit to rest. I hadn't heard from Sam in the last twenty four hours so I decided to call him. As soon as he answered I knew something was up. Sam explained that the lead they had on Bela had turned out to be a dud; instead they'd ended up arrested. I thought that was bad enough until I heard that the station they were in had been attacked by demons. There was something else that he wasn't telling me, it didn't make sense. Why, after he and Dean had left did the people in the station then die? It was unlike Sam or Dean to make such a huge mistake as missing one demon. I didn't press Sam for any more details, whilst I was driving at least. Instead I made a note to ask him when we all returned to Bobby's and if that didn't work I'd ask Dean.

Sam and Dean were first back to Bobby's, I wanted to head back, curious to know what Sam was avoiding telling me but tiredness got the better of me and I stopped at a motel seven hours drive from Bobby's. I was desperate for sleep but it was being evasive, my mind keeping it at bay. It just wouldn't switch of; worry about Sam was becoming increasingly annoying. For crying out loud, he could sure as hell look after himself. Maybe he and Dean had been bickering again or he really was beating himself up over the deaths.

I wanted to be awake and on the road by dawn but I slept through my alarm, I hadn't done that in years. Pulling out of the parking lot I floored the acceleration and hit the highway.

Later that evening we were sat around the kitchen table tucking into Chinese take-out, "is somebody going to tell me what really happened?" I asked the whole table. The first chance I had to be alone with Sam I'd asked him about it but he'd been evasive in his answers, I knew Dean would tell me but I wanted to hear it from Sam so I'd decided to pounce on them as soon as everyone was in the same room together.

"Didn't Sam tell you?" Dean looked at Sam who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"No, he didn't," I narrowed my eyes at Sam who was looking down at his plate of food.

"Ruby showed up," Sam explained.

"Right," I still wasn't following, "who's Ruby?"

"Some demon bitch," Dean answered as he shovelled food into his mouth.

"Dean! She can help us," Sam tried to argue his corner.

"No demon is going to help," Bobby muttered.

I ignored Bobby's mutterings, what Sam had said caught my full attention, "she can help? With Dean's deal?"

"Yeah," Sam looked pleased that someone was on his side.

"I'm with Sam, I'm not saying we trust her totally but if she says can help, well what else have we got to lose," I put my two cents in.

"Except our lives," Dean mumbled. I kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed. Crap. I'd been aiming for Dean's leg.

"Sorry Sam, I was aiming for Dean," I pulled my foot back again and this time hit Dean wiping the smile from his face.

"I hope you have better aim with a gun," Dean winced rubbing is leg under the table.

"Shut up," I glared at him across the table.

"Enough!" Bobby commanded. The three of us looked up guiltily, "if you're trusting Ruby, just tread carefully, okay?"

With the somewhat tense dinner out of the way I dragged Sam upstairs, "why didn't you just say that this Ruby had turned up earlier?" I wasn't mad; all I wanted to know was why he felt he couldn't tell me before.

"I wasn't sure how you'd take to the idea of a demon helping us," he fessed up.

I sighed, "well it isn't the most ideal situation but I'm not about to go and send her back down stairs. Not while we can use her."

"I know and with Lilith wanting my head on plate what other choice have we got," Sam rested his head in his hands.

"I'm guessing Dean seems to think otherwise," I ventured; it seemed like a Dean thing to do.

"He's accepted it now, it just comes with a hatred for what she is," I could see that, they wouldn't meet any arguments from me. Demons were untrustworthy, lying, violent and well, you get the picture.

"Understandable," I muttered as I leaned back against the head board and let everything I'd been told fully sink in. Even if I still couldn't figure out how Ruby was going to help.

Two days later and we we're heading for a house haunted by a spirit that had been claiming people for years. It was the only hunt that had turned up so I tagged along with Sam and Dean. With Dean doing the driving Sam and I ran over all the details of the case that we already had from Bobby.

A haunted house, it was so cliché. We arrived mid-morning and hit the local archives immediately, even Dean joined us although he did spend most of his time chatting up the receptionist.

There was countless newspaper articles all saying the same thing. Someone, mostly kids, had gone into the house but never come back out. It screamed spirit. Local legend mentioned in most of the articles said that a previous owner of the house Freeman Daggett returns every leap year to bring new victims for the house.

With several long hours spent trawling through archives and an hour spent with the parents of the last victim we had a pretty good idea of what we were up against. Dean, having done all the driving, intended on having a nap before we had to head out later that night. In the meantime Sam and I returned to my room to check we had everything and make some more salt rounds. Well Sam made more salt rounds I claimed to be reading through our notes but really I was reading my book. I was too wrapped up in the happy safe little world in my book to realise that Sam had sat down next to me. I only noticed when he took the book from my hands at least he had the good sense to fold the corner so I wouldn't lose my place. "Do you mind?" I said annoyed that I'd had to stop reading at the good bit.

"I've finished with the salt rounds," he replied.

"That's all very well but I haven't finished reading," I reached for my book but Sam was holding out of my reach. I lightly elbowed him in the gut and yanked it from his grip. Leaping to my feet I stepped away leaving Sam sat on the beat up sofa and settled myself on the bed, opening my book again.

Sam was rubbing his stomach, "I didn't hit you that hard, man up."

"I bed to differ," he replied. I rolled my eyes and returned to my book.

"I was only thinking we could have had some time to ourselves before meeting up with Dean again," Sam leant back on the chair.

I let my book fall to my lap, "oh, right." Sam laughed, "Sorry." My face burnt red, I was such an idiot. I patted the bed next to me and waited for Sam to join me. Leaning against Sam I picked up my book again determined to at least finish the chapter.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Confessions of a chocoholic," I replied.

"Is that mushy gushy romantic crap?" he asked. I put my book down, that seemed like such a non-Sam statement.

"Yes now quit sounding like your brother and let me finish the chapter," I picked up my book again. One word, six words, a sentence.

"Did I really sound like Dean?" Sam sounded almost worried.

"Yes," I replied. I was going to leave the reply at that but something in Sam's tone made me consider otherwise, "I wouldn't worry, you are related. You're going to have some similarities."

"I'm not worried," he answered, "It might be a good thing, if Dean does go to hell I've got to survive somehow." That killed my reading.

I set the book down and shifted closer to Sam and took a hold of his hand, "we don't know that he's going to hell there's still time and even if he did, you'd still be alright. You would still have Bobby and you've got me."

Sam smiled slightly, "I know but-"

"We aren't your brother," I finished his sentence. I felt for him, I'd already lost my brother, I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"Sorry," he muttered.

I shoved him playfully but he didn't move, "you don't need to apologise. You have every right to feel that way."

"Hmm," Sam replied, "you know for a girl you hit pretty hard." I was glad that Sam had changed the topic and attempted to be a little more cheerful, even if it was only for my benefit.

"Yeah so watch yourself," I tried to sound threatening but sadly I didn't succeed. The only thing I succeeded in was making Sam laugh. I guess it was some kind of accomplishment.

I moved closer to Sam no longer having any desire to read. Sam reached out to touch my cheek, the ghost of a smile still on his face. I smiled back, I liked the laughing Sam but it seemed I was seeing less and less of him as of late. The only thing I could do was be there for him and help. "How long till we have to leave?" I asked.

He pulled away to look at his watch, "an hour."

"Good," I replied before hungrily pressing my lips to his, momentarily catching him by surprise.

We moved so that I was leaning back against the bed and Sam was leaning over me, our lips reuniting again. Sam's hand ventured lower and lower but I was too distracted to pay much attention, I was only vaguely aware of him pushing up the hem of my shirt.

A knock on the door made us both jump, "you should get that," I laughed, knowing that it would be Dean. I straightened my clothes and picked up my book.

"I'm not buying it," Dean said waltzing into the room, "time to go."

There we're lights coming from the inside of the house and a van parked outside. "This complicates things," Dean stated. What on earth were those people thinking, it was common knowledge in the area that innocent lives had been lost there in the past. With any luck they'd be able to persuade them to leave. We pulled over and climbed out of the car, "Ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied as I nodded.

I fell into step behind Sam and Dean as the sound of shouting grew louder.

"Police officers! Freeze! Let's see some identification," Sam shouted. They were just kids, scared looking kids, or at least half of them were. Then again you couldn't really call them kids, they looked old enough to know better but people were idiots.

"I know you," one of them stepped forward closer to the Winchesters.

"Yeah, sure you do," Dean replied not convinced, they we're obviously just trying to get out of trouble.

"No hold on a second, I know both of you guys," he was persistent, I'd give him that.

Sam turned and muttered to Dean, "holy shit."

"Hell hounds or something," Dean muttered back. By now I was more than confused.

"Listen here chisel chest," I had to stifle a laugh, "We were here first, we've already set up base camp we've beat you." Dean didn't take to kindly to this and kneed him the stomach.

Sam and Dean tried to convince them to leave, feeling slightly confused and out of it I just stood back and watched. I nearly jumped out of my skin as two more ran into the room, "oh my god! We've got one." As far as I was aware there wasn't more than one spirit, not that our research had been very helpful. I wandered over to where a bunch of monitors were set up and stood behind everyone else, "Sam?" I whispered, "Who are they?"

He leaned closer to reply sending butterflies to my stomach, honestly, how pathetic we were on a case for crying out loud, "idiots from west Texas."

"Right," I answered, still confused but I couldn't exactly question Sam further, he'd already taken off with Dean to where this spirit was whilst I'd be staring at the computer set up in fascination.

Dashing across the room I caught up with them to hear Sam turn to Dean, "you think we're off on this? That was just a death echo." I'd read about death echo's in one of Bobby's books. Trapped spirits who replay over and over again how they died.

Dean whispered loud enough for us both to hear, "Yeah, but what's it doing here? Did anybody get shot here?" he looked at Sam and I expecting us to have the answer. I didn't remember reading anything but then again I did become distracted by Sam.

"Not that we could find," Sam replied before turning back to everybody else, "we've got a problem here and that ghost ain't it."

I wasn't going to argue, we needed to get everyone out of here. One of the ghostfacers, as they we're referring to themselves as interrupted us, "wait, where's Corbett?" Oh great, there's one missing, just brilliant because this wasn't becoming difficult enough.

They ran off leaving us stood there, "guys!" Sam shouted but they weren't listening.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Dean tried to take control which took some doing; eventually he managed to get everyone to head back downstairs. Sam grabbed my hand as we ran down the stairs, making sure that I kept up. With all these people it was hard to keep tabs on Sam and Dean.

Once downstairs we had a problem, we couldn't get out and not through lack of trying. I nearly jumped ten feet in the air as Sam picked up a chair and threw it at the window but it didn't work. The sound of the EMF going crazy cut across all conversation, "guys stay close," I edged closer to Sam and tightened my grip on my shotgun.

There it was, right in front of us, replaying over and over again, the death echo of a man being hit by a train. It was disturbing but I couldn't help but be curious after reading it in a book. Dean tried to snap the spirit out of it but it wasn't working.

Moving through the house we rummaged for anything that might shed light on the situation. I made sure everyone was in front of me as we passed through the corridor, "walk faster, we need to stay close," I snapped at one of the kids, surprising myself with my own authority.

We sifted through stacks of paper in a room packed with tinned food and old files. Sam was the first to find something, "last owner died of a heart attack in 1964."

The ghostfacer known as Ed was beginning to panic, I felt sorry for him even if he didn't know what he was doing. Dean dropped a box onto a dusty table, "Toe tags, gunshot, train accident, suicide, explains the suicide," he riffled through the boxes contents.

Sam jumped to a conclusion immediately, "the bodies are here, somewhere in the house."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, apologies for the super late update. I was ruled by uni work and then I kind of lost motivation to write. Hopefully that won't happen again. This chapter isn't my best, I just wanted to finish it. I now have plenty of fresh ideas for the next few chapters and I promise they'll be longer. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Honestly, it was sick, bringing dead bodies home to well I don't even want to think what he used to do to them. Just looking at the content of the box made me shudder. I continued to shuffle through the various papers in the room, most of them faded and layered in dust. Things would go a lot easier if the ghost facers weren't here. They just had no clue what was going on, I was a hunting expert when compared to them. It was hassle, hassle that quite frankly none of us needed.

The tell-tale click of the EMF device soon put the fear back into everyone. The lights flickered and the ghost facers shouted each one of them thinking they could actually do something about it. I turned around sure I felt something but there was nothing there. Dean was franticly looking around for the spirit we were hunting.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean called out, "Sammy!" I knew what had happened as soon as Sam's name left his mouth; surely it couldn't get any worse.

"Sam," I joined the shouting, he was in serious trouble for disappearing even if it wasn't his fault, where the hell was he? "Dean," I pleaded now getting desperate. I didn't want to worry; I couldn't hunt properly if I worried.

"We'll find him," he squeezed my shoulder. I knew that Sam was tough enough to look after himself but that didn't stop me worrying. Stay calm, I told myself over and over again. Dean was right, we would find him.

I picked up a torch from the floor, it was Sam's, and pocketed my own, "Sam!" I shouted up the stairs. I knew he wouldn't answer but I had to try.

Dean picked something up but I couldn't see what it was. He didn't hand around as soon as he picked it up he dashed from the room. "Dean where are you going!" I shouted as everyone took off after him. The door swung shut behind him leaving us on the other side. So things could get worse. No Sam and no Dean.

"Ed listen to me, there's some salt in my duffle bag, make a circle and get inside," Dean called through the door. I could have done it but I was hardly paying attention, I was too busy trying to rattle through the jumbled thoughts in my head to find a way to locate Sam. I needed him. The ghost facer Ed picked his was through Dean's duffle bag looking for the salt. I stalked over and shoved him out of the way, I didn't have the time or patience for this, they needed to get in the circle and shut up.

With the salt circle made I pointed at the circle, "in," I barked to the ghost facers. Dean would find Sam there was just no way he wouldn't in the meantime I would keep my eye on these muppets and make sure they didn't do anything stupid. That was our job. I was the last to step into the salt circle and stood at the front with a new resolve not to such a girl. Until Dean returned with Sam I would have to be tough anything less than that and I'd be the spirits next victim.

Listening to the ghost facers I let my temporary harsh exterior soften as I eaves dropped on their lovey dovey little chat. I guess it takes the thought of impending doom before a person opens up to another.

I glanced at my watch, Sam had been missing for quite some time and I hadn't heard anything from Dean, no shouting actually no noise what so ever. My ears were strained trying to pick up a sign of life; I'd give Dean ten more minutes before I took off in search of both him and Sam. I jumped as the shotgun was yanked from my hands, "what the hell!" I spun round looking for the source of my distaste; one of the facers had taken my shotgun. Did they want an early death? I made a grab for it but he turned and fired it. I couldn't believe it, I'd been that wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't seen the arrival of a spirit. School boy error. Needless to say I didn't congratulate whoever the boy was. He got lucky.

Another spirit appeared. On second glance I realised it wasn't a spirit, it was just another death echo. "That's Corbett," Ed said.

"The missing kid?" I gave the echo a second glance. Poor kid or rather poor kids, the facers left alive inside the salt circle weren't taking it well. Every one of the facers leapt from the circle despite my protests. I couldn't keep there; they were too worried about their friend. Not that there was a lot they could do about it. Taking pity on them I stepped from the circle and joined them in trying to snap Corbett from his constant loop. I had to admire their determination, I almost felt bad for cursing their inability earlier on.

"Come on guys, we should get back inside the circle," I commanded although none of them paid me any attention. They're attempts at trying to stop Corbett's death echo weren't working. If they stayed outside the circle any longer then they would be next. Call me cold hearted, I prefer practical, the reality of the situation was there was nothing that could be done. Thinking of their safety had to be the priority. I took my shot gun back and asked them again to get back in the circle. That would be the last time I asked nicely. Next time there'd be threats.

Ed was talking to Corbett directly, what he was saying seemed to be having some effect although it wasn't much but it was enough.

Corbett vanished with the blink of an eye catching everyone by surprise. I couldn't understand it. Ed's strange declaration of love must have worked. We stood there baffled, not quite understanding the silence. "Right, please back in the circle everyone," at least I said please. This time they obeyed and trudged back into the circle. I took my own advice and joined them.

I heard footsteps and tightened my grip on my gun. Turning to the source of the noise my heart was filled with relief. There stood in the door way were Sam and Dean. Forgetting about the circle and anything nasty that could grab us I flung myself into Sam's arms. I pulled away almost immediately as I realised we where we were. Sam was safe and that was the main thing, well except for the bloody nose and nasty cut on his fore head. "Are you alright?" I asked knowing full well that he would say he was even if he wasn't.

"I'm okay," Sam replied.

"Liar," I answered him. A bloody nose and cut forehead was not fine.

With the arrival of dawn we left the house. It was one thing about the job, it was nearly always dark. Why couldn't things that go bump in the night come out in the day? Our lives would be a lot easier.

We headed for the motel and all piled into the room that Sam and Dean shared. The ghost facers had headed back to wherever they lived. I didn't ask, it didn't concern me. I was content to think of them living in their parent's basement, I highly doubted they had some big flash ghost hunters lair.

Dean headed for a shower and I sat with Sam on his bead tending to the cut on his forehead. The blood had dried but it still needed cleaning. "You're a mess," I said as I unwrapped an antiseptic wipe.

"I'm fine, you do realise I could have patched myself up," Sam protested. It must be something to do with being a Winchester, they don't accept help easily.

"Shut up and let me play nurse," I dabbed at the cut with more force than I had intended just to prove a point.

"Ow!" Sam gasped.

"Oh man up," I sighed.

"Maybe if you didn't press so hard it wouldn't hurt as much," Sam moved his hand to my waist. Maybe he was trying to distract me so I wouldn't so rough. Nice try Sam.

"Well maybe if you didn't go and get yourself taken by a dead body loving dead man then we wouldn't be in this predicament," I answered back.

Sam sighed and surrendered. I finished up and disposed with everything. Sam had stripped his bloody shirt off and was sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Dean to finish up in the shower.

"Right my work here is done, I'm going to get a shower and change before we hit the road," I stood and stretched my tired aching muscles.

Sam stood up and met me across the room. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me against his bare chest, "Thanks for patching me up."

"Hmm," I replied, not trusting myself with other words, the feel of Sam's bare chest against my cheek proving to be quite distracting. Despite our hectic night and the impending exhaustion I still had enough energy to spend time with Sam.

Sam tilted my head up and I let myself be drawn in by the moment, eager to taste Sam's lips on my own, "Right showers free." The bathroom door banged open, putting an end to the moment. Brilliant. I swear, sometimes Dean does things deliberately. He didn't even apologise, he just stood their grinning.

"Dean, seriously?" Sam sighed with annoyance at his brother.

"I'll see you guys later, don't kill each other!" I left them to it, they were brewing for an argument, and them being tired made it ten times as likely.

After a long hot shower and a few hours' kip I found myself stood outside the motel, my bag by my feet, leaning against the Impala waiting for Sam and Dean. I must have waited for a good ten minutes before they emerged from their motel room. Dean climbed into the driver's seat with Sam in the passenger seat. I took up my usually seat in the back of the car and closed my eyes to continue my sleep.

"Why are we stopping here?" I was confused, having just woken up.

"The ghost facers want to show us the footage," Dean grinned.

"Really?" I asked sceptically. So this must be ghost facer HQ.

"Yeah and to thank them for all their hard work we've got them a little gift," Sam patted the bag on the seat next to him. Sam and Dean were up to something. I didn't ask, to be honest I was more than happy to stay out of their mischief. Instead I'd just enjoy the results. Maybe it would teach the ghost facers not to mess in the future.

We sat down in front of a collection of screens and watched the entire events of the previous evening. I was horrified. Despite the loss of their friend they were still exploiting the situation. Did they have no humanity?

"So guys what do you think?" Ed said as shut off the video, the boys looked at each other. Okay those two were definitely up to something.

"You know I kind of think it was half awesome," Sam said.

"Half awesome! That's full on good right?" Maggie cheered.

"Yeah, I mean it's a bizarre how you are able to honour Corbett's death whilst grossly exploiting his death. Well done," Sam continued. I was watching Sam very carefully, Dean was sneaky I'd probably never see if he did something. Sam on the other hand, I like to think I know him quite well so I'd be able to spot when he was doing something he shouldn't and I was right. He reached into the bag and hastily fiddled with something.

"Yeah that's a real type rope you guys are walking," Dean spoke up, drawing the attention away from Sam.

"Yeah alright guys," Sam said as he stood up, I took that as our cue to leave.

We stood at the door and said goodbye hoping never to see them again, Ed left us with a parting comment, "that's reality man, yeah." I tuned out everything else he said, was he serious? What they saw had been very little of the harsh reality actually out there. "And it is our job over here," he gestured to the other ghost facers, "to share with the world." If they showed this to the world they'd just get laughed out. When my family were killed they'd told me I hadn't seen a ghost. They put it down to stress; it was apparently my minds way of coping. Bullshit.

"Right well, err, in our experience you know what you get when you show the world the truth?" Sam said.

"A strait jacket or a punch in the face, sometimes both," Dean answered his brother.

"Come on guys, don't be facer haters because we happen to have got the footage of the century," I nearly snorted. Facer haters? Really?

"He got us there see you guys around," Dean was trying not to laugh. Sam and Dean were fighting smiles the entire way out to the car. I wanted to ask what they'd done but couldn't until we were safely out of ear shot and in the car. "We clean?" Dean asked.

I could hear shouting coming from inside. The Winchesters' took that as a yes.

"That's too bad I kind of liked the show," Dean was enjoying this way too much.

"It had its moments," Sam said before climbing into the car. Now I was getting slightly annoyed. They could have at least filled me in beforehand. I hated not knowing what they'd done.

"All right, I'll bite," I spoke up from the back seat, "what did you do?"

"Us? We didn't do anything," Dean innocently replied.

"Sam? Care to tell me," I had him, he would definitely tell me.

"We wiped their computers," he confessed. I didn't ask how, somehow it screamed complicated computer stuff, something that really wasn't my cup of tea.

"They are going too pissed," I laughed with the Winchesters' as we drove out of the town and back to the highway, planning to return to Bobby's. It was nice to laugh; everything had been too serious as of late.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, quick update this time. I'm back into this story again, I spent the weekend scribbling down some ideas. I've neglected my lovely uni work in favour of writing this having had a crappy day. My car got clamped in the car park belonging to the building I live in. I was only dropping something off which they are normally okay with. In the end I had to pay £100, not impressed so I thought I'd make Alice suffer the same fate. There isn't much of Sam or Dean in this chapter but they are back next chapter. Thank you for the reviews!**

**As is always the case, I don't own Supernatural.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

After our run in with the Ghostfacers I separated from the Winchesters', Bobby put me onto a hunt in Sacramento, California. I didn't tell them that I was looking forward to the break. With Dean's deal edging ever nearer tempers were running high. The brothers would snap at each other's whenever there was a problem. A few days by myself in the sunshine sounded like heaven. Okay so I'd have a case to work but that was only a minor detail, for me it was all about the sunshine.

Sam wasn't too keen on the idea of me leaving them even if it was for a few days but he'd just have to accept my choice and get over it. Sure I made the usual promises to stay safe and not do anything too drastic and adventurous, oh and to call in at least once a day. Talk about over protective. Hopefully I'd only be in Sacramento for two days. It didn't seem like the kind of case to drag itself out.

Five miles from the California state line I pulled over into a dingy truck stop for a crappy cup of coffee. Having stared at the road for god knows how many hours I needed a pick me up. With my coffee in the cup holder I was about to start the engine when my phone rang.

"Hey," I answered my phone having already checked the caller id. Sam was calling, we'd been apart for less than a day and already he was checking in. I hid my annoyance and let him talk, could he not have called when I got there or waited for me to call as we'd agreed.

"Hi, look I haven't got long, Dean is grabbing a bite to eat," I could tell by Sam's tone of voice that they'd already had a slight disagreement.

"Okay, what did you two argue about this time," honestly they were like children maybe worse.

"I thought maybe we could summon Ruby who said she could help and see what she knows about Dean's deal and stop it," Sam explained.

"But," I prompted knowing there was more.

"But apparently he's already spoken to Ruby. A while ago. Seems it slipped his mind to share that with me," Sam ranted, I sighed. Why don't they ever learn?

"Can Ruby help?" I asked.

"No. Really Alice, why couldn't he just tell me in the first place?"

"Because he's your brother and he cares about you, maybe he didn't want you to give up hope," it was the only thing I could think of to say. I was not a peace keeping force. Sometimes I just wanted to bash their heads together. Hanging up the phone I started the engine and headed over the state line into California.

By the time I got to Sacramento it was mid-afternoon and I was too tired to do anything. Grabbing a room in a dingy hotel I grabbed a few hours' sleep. I was woken by the obnoxious ringing of my phone. Annoyed I flung my arm out and felt across the bed side table for it. Finally locating the buzzing chunk of plastic I hid the call answer button and put it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Alice, hi," Sam greeted, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I answered him.

"You just sound a bit off," Sam stated.

"I was asleep," I answered with a yawn.

"I woke you," he realised.

"Yeah so this better be good," I sighed, I'm never one for cheerfulness when I've been woken up, especially by annoying phones.

"Oh, errrrrm," Sam seemed to be thinking about something.

"I swear to god Sam if this is another argument I don't want to hear it," I realised that after this morning's phone call an argument was highly likely.

"It's not an argument. Well not entirely," he confessed. I sighed and sat up in the bed. This was supposed to be a break from the tense atmosphere that had been following us around like a shadow. It wasn't supposed to follow me to Sacramento. "Dean's been getting phone calls from Dad."

"But your Dad is, you know," I didn't want to say dead.

"Dead," Sam supplied.

"Yeah that, do you know why he's calling?" Maybe I should have stuck with them for this case. It certainly sounded interesting.

"Not yet. Dean seems to think it's him but I'm not so sure," Sam was clearly sceptical.

"Just don't do anything stupid and that includes arguing with Dean. I'm serious Sam, I'm sick of it. You two need to suck it up and accept what might happen. I'm not saying give up, I'm just saying you should be cooperating not fighting each other over every decision," I pinched the bridge of my nose now exasperated with them. If I got one more call from Sam about Dean then I'd phone Dean and give him exactly the same speech.

Sam remained silent for a few seconds, I didn't say anything else. He needed to let my words sink in and realise that they needed to cut each other some slack. For weeks they'd been going round in circles, they'd disagree on something then make-up over a beer and then disagree over something else.

"You're right," of course I was right.

"Right, well once this case is over grab a beer with Dean and make-up," bashing my own head against a wall sounded quite appealing. We ended the call and I climbed out of bed and stretched. Lumpy mattresses were not my friend. No longer able to sleep I grabbed my jacket and headed out to grab a bite to eat.

I walked out to my car swinging my keys. As I went to put them in the lock I glanced down, something bright yellow caught my eye. "Son of a bitch!" I kicked the offending yellow object. I'd been clamped.

I pulled out my phone and dialled the number on the paper put under my wiper. This was going to cost me. I tried to plead my case but it was no such luck. Instead I had to settle for whoever had put it on coming out and taking it off after I coughed up the money for it. Thankfully, I had eight dollars in cash in my purse. Having hung up the call it was now my turn to rant so I dialled Sam.

"Okay Sam, you think you've got problems. My car just got clamped," I didn't waste my words on a hello how are you.

"Your car got clamped?" he repeated.

"Yes," I clarified, "bastards are costing me eighty dollars and tell Dean to stop laughing." I could hear him over the line, apparently he found this funny, that figures.

"Dean quit it," Sam shouted across the room, "should you have been parking there?"

"there were no signs saying not to, I'm telling you Sam they had no right to clamp me, there aren't any signs saying do not park," saying I was pissed was an understatement.

"Alice just pay up, we have other things to worry about, think of the bigger picture," Sam reasoned. I watched as a van pulled up an man in his forties getting out, this must be the clamp man, "Alice? You still there/" Sam asked.

"Hmm yeah still here, bigger picture, I got it. Look Sam I've got to go, I'll call you in the morning once I've tackled the poltergeist," my frustration had shifted from Sam to the traffic warden.

"Alright, just don't shoot the guy," Sam joked.

"So long as you don't shoot Dean," I replied.

"I'll try," Sam laughed.

"Right well I'll speak to you in the morning, love you," I hung up and went to face the evil money grabbing traffic warden. Sam was right; I should just let this one slide. Reluctantly after at least trying to protest the fine I paid up and was on my way.

After dinner I headed out to the swimming pool complex where the poltergeist had been causing trouble. I sat in my car with the lights off and watched as the security guard locked up for the night and drove away. For a good hour I sat and watched the building but couldn't see any signs of anything strange. Maybe the poltergeist had seen the error of its ways and left but since when did nice things like that happen?

I silently got out of my car and managed to remember not to slam the door. The last thing I needed was to draw attention to myself. I kept to the shadows as I crossed over the road and into the car park. Throwing my bag over first I scaled the wire fence and landed with a thud on the other side. I dusted myself off and headed for the side door. As I past an air vent the strong whiff of chlorine nearly made me choke. I really wished I'd gone with Sam and Dean now.

With ease I picked the lock and slipped inside, the door closing behind me. A loud clatter filled the air, it sounded as if someone was hitting something metal. I took a breath to steady my nerves having had the realisation that I was alone hit me. There was no back-up. Sam and Dean weren't even in the same state as me. I shook the thoughts from my mind, I was strong and independent the last thing I needed was to rely on Sam or Dean. I dug out some extra salt rounds from my bag. Sam had provided me with all the information he had on Poltergeist. On my way into Sacramento I got stuck in traffic so I'd taken the time to read through the information. Over dinner I'd trawled the internet on my laptop for information on how to get rid of a poltergeist. Some sites were saying there was nothing that could be done, others said that burning sage, exorcisms and simply asking the poltergeist to leave worked. I highly doubted the poltergeist would willingly up sticks and leave. That never happened.

The building was cold and dark; my small torch didn't make things any easier to see. I passed through a set of heavy doors and out onto the pool side. The water cast a strange reflection on the pool roof, the only light source coming from outside lights casting a glow through the window. In an odd way it was fascinated, I was visit by the need to shed my shoes, roll up my jeans and sit but the side of the pool dangling my legs into the warm water but that wouldn't help me in my quest to get rid of a poltergeist. In fact it would probably push me in.

As the clatter of metal started up again, this time louder, I stepped forward and headed in the direction of the noise.

With great trepidation I walked the length of the pool without any trouble. I turned into the male changing rooms where the clatter grew louder. Hopefully this job would be quick and easy. It had been a good while since any of us had been on an easy case. By now the noise was deafening. This poltergeist certainly liked to cause a ruckus.

The floor was flooded with at least a good inch of water; it soaked through my converse and made my toes cold. At least it wasn't my boots; the water would have ruined them. A sharp pain in the back of legs bought me to the floor. One minute I'd been shining a torch down a row of lockers and the next I was on my hands and knees with a metal pipe rolling away. I should have been more vigilant. Now I'd have to suffer wet jeans as well as wet shoes. Apparently the poltergeist new I was here. "Dammit, this complicates things," I muttered to myself as I tried to gather my wits and scramble to my feet. I reached out for the torch only to have it roll away, "leave that alone!" I shouted. There was no one there but I knew the poltergeist could hear me not that it would listen. I reached out for the torch on the floor but it moved away again, I was desperate to get it out of the wet before it stopped working. "Dammit, get lost will you!" I reached out for the torch again, this time I managed to pick it up only for it to flicker out. I tapped it against my hands a few times but it didn't come back on. Brilliant, just brilliant. I was alone in the dark with a poltergeist.

Thankfully I'd managed to keep a hold of the shotgun; if the poltergeist picked that up I'd be doomed. Although I'm not sure what rock salt will do, according to Sam poltergeist were a form of spirit but without a physical form so what was I going to shoot, open air? Maybe I would just take a few shots if it tried something else, if only to make myself feel better. I checked my shotgun and carried on walking down the rows of lockers. For now everything had gone quiet. It unnerved me. I bet the bastard was waiting for me to step out before it got me with something else. It obviously didn't want to leave but I figured I may as well try asking it. If that didn't work then the only thing I'd achieved would be looking like a crazy person.

"Alright Mr Poltergeist," I shouted, "I get it you don't want to leave and would prefer that I left but I've got news for you buster one way or another you'll be out of here by the end of the night." A bang as several of the lockers doors opened made me spin round. The poltergeist wasn't impressed. I turned back around and walked to the end of the row before turning up another row, "So you aren't going to leave willingly, that's fine. I've got some bits in my bag that might make you change your mind." For effect I patted my bag. Inside my bag was a tin of rock salt, cuttings fresh from a sage plant, more salt rounds, a silver knife (not that it was going to be of any use, it was more of a just in case measure), pewter bowl, a lighter and an exorcism scribbled onto a bit of paper. I'd written it down earlier after speaking with Sam on the phone, he practically had to spell every word of it for me, my Latin was awful.

I took out the sage, pewter bowl and lighter before shrugging the bag back onto my back. Lighting the sage I walked around with the bowl. Sam had said to spread the smoke about a bit, so as to cleanse the building. I was just praying that it didn't trigger the fire alarms. How would I explain this to the fire department and police? They'd probably lock me up in a nice white padded cell.

Rounding the corner into shower I realised where the metal pipe had come from. Half of the showers had been pulled from the wall causing water to spray out everywhere. It also explained the flooding. Damn this poltergeist was troublesome. I didn't want to hang around in the showers so I walked back through the male changing room and into the female one. That would mean two rooms down; there were still many more to walk through and more than likely lots of lock picking.

For a while the poltergeist quietened down, occasionally there would be a loud bang echoing through the silence. Each time it would startle me. After picking the lock to an office I opened the door to find a lamp flying in my direction. I ducked just in time and watched as it flew over my head and smashed against the wall behind. It seems I'd found the poltergeist again. I held the bowl at arm's length and walked into the room, I felt a breeze as something invisible passed me. What do you know the sage worked.

With everywhere except for the pool cleansed I headed back the way I'd come and into the pool where the diving board was flexing up and down off its own accord. Damn poltergeist again. At least it wasn't throwing anything at me. Maybe it was finally admitting defeat. "Alright so I've asked nicely!" I called, "and your still here. I've burnt sage and your still here so how's about you do me a favour and get the hell out!" My shouting was met with the life guard seat toppling over into the pool sending water splashing everywhere. Up until know it was only my jeans and shoes that were wet but now I was soaked from pretty much head to toe. Oh this poltergeist was going down.

"Dammit, I'll count to five if you aren't gone I'll be reading out this snazzy little exorcism I know," and ultimatum maybe that would work. The poltergeist didn't take too kindly to that; its answer was to send tiles flying from the walls in my direction. I couldn't stop them so I ran in the opposite direction down the side of the pool. The poltergeist continued to hurl the offending white squares at me as I passed the halfway mark of the pool.

I couldn't stop myself as my feet slid from underneath me; the water from the life guard chair had made them slippery. My immediate reaction was to fling my arms out to take the brunt of the fall. The bowl had gone flying from hands and smashed on the floor. Shit. I rolled onto my back and groaned. That had hurt. I didn't have to rest though as another tile flew in my direction, I rolled to the side at the last minute causing it to smash on the floor. There was no time to sit around and deal with the bleeding grazes on my arms.

Forgetting about counting to five I reached into my back and pulled out the crumbled bit of paper with the exorcism. I began to shout it out, praying that I had the pronunciation right. Sam had listened as I read it out; it took four tries before I'd mastered it. In a last ditch attempt to stop me the poltergeist forced more tiles from the wall, I had to start running again as well as ducking as they flew overhead.

By the time I reached the doors at the end I was on the last line of the exorcism. With the final word the tiles stopped in mid-air and fell to the floor, smashing to pieces. I took that as a sign that it had gone, I didn't care where it had gone so long as it wasn't throwing objects at me then I was happy. Well okay maybe not happy but satisfied. Now I had to get the hell out of there before anyone turned up, but first I had to disable the security tapes. I didn't need my face to be out in the public.

I knew where the security room was having walked through it with the sage. I retraced my steps towards the office. With each step I took the grazes on my arms began to hurt more. The adrenalin was wearing off and in its place was a stinging pain. I would deal with it later once I was back in the hotel.

Technology baffled me so I ejected the tapes and took it with me with the plan to smash it to bits at a later date. Who said I needed to wipe them clean. This did the job just as well if not better.

Soaked through I left the swimming pool and headed out into the night. Having scrambled over the fence again I got back into my car, flinging the bag in the back and pulled away. By the time I arrived back at the hotel I was shivering from head to toe. I slipped past the man on reception and climbed the narrow staircases up to the fifth floor. It had to be my luck that the lift was out of order.

With the door closed behind me I shed my clothes and got into the hot shower. Before going to bed I sent Sam a text telling him that the poltergeist was gone and I was perfectly fine. Okay so that last bit was a lie so shoot me. I'd escaped unscathed, well for the most part. I knew I'd have an almighty bruise on the back of legs in the morning and as for the large grazes on my arms well they would heal. They were only grazes, nothing serious.

Sam text back almost immediately, I text him good night and said that I'd meet him at Bobby's when their case was finished. In the meantime I'd enjoy a day at the river front with my book and a decent cup of coffee.

The following morning I sat out on the river front with my book but I couldn't concentrate. My mind kept wondering to Sam. If their Dad was really calling then Dean then something was wrong. He couldn't just come back to life. It was no use; I couldn't relax knowing that something wasn't quite right. Having finished my coffee I started back to the hotel where I checked out and grabbed my bags. I called Sam as I got into my car, now parked on the next street, I'd like to see them try and clamp my car now. He updated me on their case. I did offer to meet up and help him but he refused and said they were fine so I headed for Bobby's to trawl through some more books in an attempt to save Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

**Right another chapter, I'm on a role here I even managed to get half of the next chapter written imbetween writing up an entire months worth of lecture notes for two of my modules in two days. If there are any massive errors then I'm sorry, blame it on a serious lack of sleep. Thanks for readng!**

**And once again I don't own Supernatural.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Since meeting up with the Winchester's a new plan had come together. Dean wanted to grab any demon he could and make him talk so he could find out who was holding his deal. I couldn't see a demon being easy to break; the bastards took great pleasure in making our lives difficult nevertheless it was worth a shot.

The demon was screaming, writhing about on the chair unable to flee because of the tight rope binding it to the chair. Tipping salt down its throat hadn't made the demon talk so Sam had picked up a bottle of holy water. I didn't need to see what was going to happen now, instead I walked into the grimy kitchen and sat on one of wobbly the chairs around the rotten table and flicked through the paper listening to the demons cries of pain. Most people sit sipping coffee, with their feet up reading the paper. I sit with a screaming demon in the background. It should probably bother me but it doesn't.

Flicking the page I couldn't help but be amused after reading that a stripper had suffocated a man with her thighs. I must remember to show Dean that. Sam read out the exorcism and with one final scream the demon was silenced. Having finished the paper I tackled the Sudoku puzzles trying to kill time. Both Winchesters' walked into the kitchen.

When it came to burying the body we decided on rock paper scissors. I lost and ended up with body burying duties. Sam insisted to help; I didn't decline the help because one thing was sure I sure as hell didn't want to have to bury a body. It took too much effort. I flicked back to the stripper article as I waited for the boys to load the body into the car, "here Dean, something to entertain you."

He took the paper and skimmed through the article with a grin, "I bet that would be one wild night." I rolled my eyes and took the paper back so that I could finish the Sudoku puzzle in the car.

Having buried the body we returned to the motel we were staying in after picking Dean up from the derelict house we had used. He had reset everything for tomorrow so that we could try again. Fingers crossed we had better luck.

Whilst Sam and Dean lured a demon back to the run down house we were currently using I lit a fire in an attempt to keep the chilly Pennsylvania night away. I picked up my book and sat in the chair closest to the fire as I waited for them to return.

"Ready to talk," Dean stood in front of the demon tied to the chair in front. Sam was not far behind him both of them towering over the demon somewhat intimidatingly. I leant against the wall by the fireplace watching as the scene played out. It wasn't exactly going to be pleasant to watch but it was necessary. They were planning on torturing the demon with rock salt and holy water till it talked. It was the only way left to find out how to stop Dean's deal, if they could just find out who was holding the contract. This had been the second demon they'd tried.

As we anticipated the demon wasn't talking. Dean asked once more who his deal was with having forced holy water down its throat. The demon grinned, "Your mother," it replied. Immediately I cast my gaze on Sam who was frozen still, Dean seemed to pause for a moment as well. That was it, the demon had now blown its chance, not that they were going to let it walk free in the first place.

"We're doing rock paper scissors again to see who buries the body," Dean declared.

"But Sam and I did it yesterday, it's your turn," I argued.

"Correction you did it yesterday, Sam didn't have to, he chose to," Dean grinned. Sometimes he really irritated me.

I looked to Sam hoping that I would be excluded, instead he smiled. Scratch that, both Winchesters' were perfectly capable of irritating me. "On three," Sam counted. God help them, both them if I end up burying the body. I had to think clever. Sam said that Dean always chose the same the problem was I couldn't remember what. Deciding that I had no choice but to guess I closed my eyes and went for paper, "sorry Dean."

I opened my eyes and looked down, "oh hell yes!" I exclaimed glad that I didn't have to bury the body again. Dean had chosen rock, whilst Sam had gone for paper as well. Satisfied I turned to Dean with a triumphant smile.

"Dean are you ready?" Sam asked he grabbed the arms of the demon. I'd offer to help but I wasn't that kind and besides the demon was heavy.

"Yeah yeah, chill a bit Sam. It's not like he's going anywhere," Dean had a point. The man was dead, killed once the demon took possession. However, that didn't stop me from hoping Dean would hurry up. Sam and I had barely had any time together since we met up at Bobby's. Even if we just sat around and chatted, at least it was something. We cleared up once Dean left restoring the house back to its former shabby self. All evidence of demon questioning had disappeared. "Sam that's two demons who haven't said anything useful or that we didn't already know," it seemed that no one had mentioned it. It was a subject topic that was generally stepped over. Sam ran a hand through his hair as he leaned on the fireplace, his head down. I stepped forward and bent down slightly so I could get his attention, "your brother is tough and there's still time. We'll just grab another demon and try again tomorrow."

Sam lifted his head up and sighed, "You honestly believe that. I'm starting to think that we should abandon the demon idea and find something else. There has to be something that we haven't tried."

He stepped away and paced across the room, I turned around to face him, "of course I believe that. What kind of results would we get if we weren't the slightest bit optimistic?"

"Alice we've hunted more this year than any other year you would have thought that something would have presented itself. We've exhausted every contact in Dad's journal, Bobby has been asking around. I'm sorry but I'm fresh out of ideas," Sam paced across the room in frustration. He was angry at himself, not that he'd admit that if I asked. Sam had been bought back by Dean's deal he would do anything to save his brother from hell but he couldn't and it wasn't through lack of trying. If I knew of a way to bring back someone you love then I'd have shared it with Sam from the start. Seeing Sam like this was torture. I felt helpless. All I could do was be there for him and help him find a way to stop the demon deal.

"Just trust me that maybe something will turn up, we still have three weeks. Maybe Bela and the colt will turn up, you never know," Sam stopped his pacing.

"Let's just hope I get to her before Dean. I'll leave her alive," Sam sat down on the threadbare chair resting his head on his hands.

I smiled despite the situation; Sam who had spent so much of his life hunting things, who had lost so much still had room for compassion. It was just one of the many things I loved about him. Discussing Dean's deal wasn't exactly how I'd anticipated spending the time alone with Sam. I hadn't expected him to have a weak moment, but who could blame him, it was only a matter of time before everything finally got to him.

"I know you worry about your brother but for now there's nothing more we can do, not tonight anyway. We need to get some rest so we can start afresh tomorrow," I reasoned. Sam didn't answer so I left him to it and went into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers from the cool box. I nearly dropped them as two arms snaked around my waist. I hadn't expected Sam to sort himself out so quickly.

"Thank you," he whispered into my ear. I leant back against him and closed my eyes.

"Sam you don't have to thank me for anything. You'd do the same for me, in fact you have done the same for me in the past," it was strange. Here we were stood in a kitchen like a normal couple. Okay so the kitchen smelt funky and had some huge cockroaches, there was no running water or heating and it wasn't our home but a part of it felt so normal. It made me long to be with Sam in a normal relationship, with normal jobs in a normal house with nothing abnormal going on but I knew better than to expect that. This was the life I'd signed myself to; I just had to make the most of it. I loved being with Sam the problem was the hunts, sometimes they really got to me. If a child died or a family was ripped apart, they were the worst.

I stepped away from Sam and opened the two beers handing him one of them. Taking a long swig I returned to Sam's arms and rested my head on his chest. "Sam promise me that if this does go south and Dean ends up dying you won't shut me out, you'll let me help," I leapt at the chance to corner Sam into a promise. I'd learnt enough about him to know that he would do anything to get Dean back even give up his own life. The fact of the matter was that I didn't want to lose him.

"I won't shut you out," he replied.

I pulled away from him and raised my eyebrows, "Oh really? It's all you do, is keep secrets from each other and you hardly ever let anyone else help you."

Sam sighed in defeat and changed the topic, "I think I've found a case, in the paper." I turned away from him and picked yesterday's paper up; I didn't remember seeing anything unusual in it.

"Stripper suffocated a guy with her thighs, a murder, someone living to one hundred and two. What's unusual about them?" I asked before sipping from my beer. I sat on the rickety kitchen table and swung my legs whilst Sam flicked through the paper.

"Don't you find this murder a bit odd?" he asked as he handed me back the paper.

"Not really, guy gets stabbed and dies," I replied.

"Yeah but he stumbles into a hospital and his intestines fall out and his liver is missing, sounds like something worth checking out," Sam stated.

"Maybe the killer had a sick fetish or something, I only read the headline," I added in defence of my lack of knowledge. I had to admit though, liver theft was something unusual. Why not steal jewellery or money, heck even the man's car keys.

"It's worth checking out," I could tell that Sam was deep in thought; he had that funny look of concentration upon his face. I couldn't see how checking it out would help Dean but I didn't argue, it wasn't worth the effort.

"Who or rather what could still a liver?" I asked. I'd never come across something like that in my hunting career but that doesn't mean that it couldn't happen.

"No idea, I'm going to do some more digging," Sam lifted the paper from my hands and took his mobile phone out.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"The paper, I want to know if they've had anything similar," he replied.

"Oh, anything I can do?" I was a little disappointed that Sam was throwing himself into another case. I had kind of hoped that we could do something a little more fun for the next hour whilst Dean was gone. Instead I would have to resign myself to hunting research.

"Not at the moment, go back to your book," Sam already had the phone to his ear. Annoyed that he'd told me what to do I leapt from the table and walked back into the other room picking up my book anyway.

I didn't really read but listened to Sam as he spoke with the paper and then the local police department before finally talking to a forensics laboratory. It was pretty amazing that he had managed to trick the police department into giving him a contact for forensics. Dean returned as Sam hung up, "you bury the body?" Sam asked.

"Yeah poor schmuck seems like these demons ride them hard just for kicks," Dean opened a beer.

"Errrgh," he flopped down into a chair, "what was the phone call about?"

"You remember that thing in the paper yesterday," this time I actually read my book. I'd leave it to Sam to convince Dean that we had a case.

"Stripper suffocates dude with thighs?" trust Dean to think of that story first.

"The other thing," Sam prompted as he rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Right, the guy who walks into the ER and his stomachs ripped out."

"His liver actually, anyway I just found out something pretty damn interesting," I closed my book; I guess all those phone calls that Sam had made had paid off.

"What?" Dean took a swig from his beer.

"The dead body, covered in bloody fingerprints, not the victims," Sam was right, that was pretty damn interesting. Still probably just a murder, one with not very bright murderer. Honestly, who leaves prints? "Those fingerprints match a guy who died in 1981," Sam stated. Maybe we had a case on our hands.

"Really? So what are talking walking dead? Walking killing dead," Dean's attention had been grabbed. I had never come across zombies before so this was bound to be interesting. Maybe they would be like dawn of the dead or night of the living dead. Totally gruesome. Oh how could quite easily sit and watch a zombie film.

I tuned back into the conversation, "Hey man you're the one who's been all gung ho to hunt, I just thought I was doing you a favour," Sam sad to his brother.

"Hey no no no no, I didn't say I didn't want to do it, I mean obviously I want to hunt some zombies," I was not surprised to find that Dean would enjoy hunting zombies.

"I second that!" I called from the chair; I definitely needed to see a real life zombie.

"Okay fine whatever," Sam answered. Something wasn't sitting right, I had a feeling that Sam wasn't letting on everything that he knew. Maybe he would share it later when we were on the road.

I leaned forward from the back seat to read the journal in Sam's hands over his shoulder. "You know," I said as he flicked past the page on demons the word sulphur catching my eye, "Sulphur is the ninth most abundant mineral in the world."

"Sam your girlfriend is a bit of a nerd," Dean teased but Sam hadn't heard him, he was too busy reading their Dad's journal. Dean looked at him and back at the road, "oh you two are so suited to each other."

"Shut up Dean," I punched him in the shoulder lightly, "what have you found Sam?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing," he replied, I was doubtful that he was being honest. I tried to read over his shoulder but between Dean's driving and the really bad hand writing it was a difficult task so in the end I gave up and went back to staring out of the window.

We checked into a motel. Sam and Dean changed into suits to go and talk to the coroner. I whistled, "Very sexy," I called.

"Oh I know," Dean replied.

"I was talking to Sam, moron," I clarified. Sam gave Dean a smug look before kissing me on the check and leaving. I hated the investigating bit so I was more than happy to stay in the motel and research online.

Sam called to update me on the case, "How's the dead man deep freeze?" I asked.

"Dead," he answered, "but listen to this. His liver wasn't ripped out it was surgically removed."

"Can zombies use medical equipment? They strike me as the more impatient, I need to eat human now kind of creatures," unless my zombie knowledge was wrong, after all it came from cheesy horror films.

"Yeah so we're going to look for living victims at the hospital, want to help?" Sam informed me.

"No thanks, hospitals creep me out. I'll stay here and tackle the online newspaper reports," I sighed in relief when Sam said that was okay. I had just stumbled onto an article from a month ago where a guy had woken up in a bath of ice without his thumb. Okay so it wasn't organ theft but limb theft was close enough.

I met Sam for dinner that night; we went to a bistro in town. Over dinner I shared what was in the newspapers having listened to Sam's retelling of the kidney man. Nice pleasant dinner time conversations.

On our way back we stopped in a fast food joint to pick a burger up for Dean who had gone back to the motel earlier. Stuffed from dinner and growing tired I pulled my book out from my bag and sat on the bed, leaving Sam to research alone. Sam began to explain to Dean about infected wounds stitched up with silk. Not a fan of the conversation I tried my hardest to concentrate on my book but snippets of their conversation kept interfering, "his body cavity was stuffed full of maggots."

"Dude I'm eating," Dean looked at his burger with disgust. Not wanting to hear anymore I stared intently at the words on my page. It wasn't until Sam pulled out their Dad's journal that I abandoned the book. Sam had achieved a breakthrough.

"Can I look at that?" I requested once they'd finished reading the page. I wanted to read it for myself. It was nasty stuff. "Dense forest with access to a river or stream," I repeated what Sam had said earlier. "Leave it with me," I'd leapt at the chance to look over some maps. Finally having a use for my half finished college course. I repacked by laptop and picked up my jacket. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" he answered, not looking up from the journal.

"Are you coming?" let's be realistic, I wasn't going to spend all night looking at maps not when there was perfectly good motel bed that we could make use of.

"Errrrrm right yes," he leapt to his feet and followed me from the room.

"Go Sammy!" Dean called as Sam shut the door behind him.

We spent two hours trawling through online maps until we found an area of woodland with some abandoned hunting cabins. It fit the scenario nicely. A copy of the map was saved so we could print it in the local library in the morning. "Is that it for work tonight?" I wrapped my arms around Sam.

"Reckon so," he replied.

"In that case," I leaned up to kiss him before stepping back towards the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, so three updates in one week. I think that's a record, maybe I'll try for another tomorrow or Sunday but I'm not promising anything. Anyways thank you for reading =]**

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

The following morning we met in Dean's room to show him the maps confident that we had narrowed down the Docs whereabouts. Dean received a call from Bobby as we were trying to decide which cabin. As soon as Dean said Bela's name we stopped what we were doing.

"C'mon we're going after Bela," he hung up.

"What, whoa whoa hold on a second," Sam tried to stop Dean.

"C'mon clocks ticking," Dean pulled on his jacket and shouldered his back. Sam and I stared at him in disbelief. He was just going to leave the case unfinished.

"I think we should stay here and finish the case," Sam declared.

I stepped in sensing a dispute brewing, "look Dean. Sam's right if people are dying we should finish the case. We could have it done by tonight and then be on the road after Bela." It seemed reasonable to me.

"By which time she will have moved on and we'll be right back where we started. Be realistic Alice," Dean grabbed his car keys. Sometimes I hated how stubborn the Winchesters' were. It certainly made life difficult.

"You don't know that," I protested as I tried to get him to see reason.

"Shut up Alice, we're going," Dean snapped.

At this point Sam cut in, "Don't snap at Alice she's trying to help." Giving up I went back over to the maps. If finding Bela was that important then Sam and Dean could go and I could stay and finish the case. Seemed like the perfect solution to me.

Sam and Dean argued about chasing immortality for Dean. I could see why Sam would want to stay but it wouldn't exactly be pleasant way for Dean to survive and it would mean killing people. When Dean challenged Sam about the case I had to abandon the maps once more. I wasn't exactly pleased to hear that Sam had known since the get go that it was Doctor Benton, he could have been honest from the start. It would have saved us some time; we wouldn't have to go looking for zombie deaths.

"All you're trying to do is chasing slicey McHackey. To kill him? No, you want to buy him a freakin' beer, you want to study him," Dean stepped closer to his brother. I couldn't blame Dean for being angry, hell I was pissed at Sam as well but now really wasn't the time to go falling out.

"I was trying to help," Sam defended. He was right; he probably was trying to help. The issue was that he went about it the wrong way. Keeping secrets never works.

"You're not helping, you forget that if I welch on this deal you die," Dean turned away from his brother. I stood there gobsmacked. Why hadn't I known that Sam would die? I thought this hole time we had been working for a way to stop the deal. Dean looked at me, "Oh Sammy that's just great, you didn't tell Alice that little detail."

"No he didn't," I answered not bothering to hide my annoyance. Sam tried to apologise but I wouldn't let him. We could sort that out later. One argument at a time. I lay down on Sam's bed, exasperated with the pair of them. Oh Sam was so sleeping in his own bed tonight.

"It's just like Bobby said, we kill the demon holding my contract and this whole damn thing wipes clean, that's our best shot" Dean was almost ready to leave.

"Give me strength," I muttered as I stared at the ceiling, neither Winchester heard me.

"Even if we had the colt Dean who are you going to shoot?" I gave up and let them sort this out between themselves. I would have my battle with Sam later.

"Well shoot the hell hounds before they slash me up," Dean zipped up his bag, "now are you coming or not?"

"I'm staying here," Sam looked at me waiting for my answer. Give me a demon any day, this was unbearable.

"No you're not," Dean cut in, "because I'm not going to let you wonder out into the woods alone to track some organ stealing freak."

"You're not going to let me? How you gonna stop me?" Sam asked his brother before sighing, "Look man, we're trying to do the same thing here."

"I know," Dean answered, "but I'm going so if you want to stay, stay." If Sam was going to stay then I'd stay with him. Dean was right; he couldn't go off into the woods alone. If Sam went with Dean then I could stay and finish the case although that would probably start a whole new disagreement because neither one of them would let me go into the woods alone even if I could handle a gun with ease.

Sam folded his arms and chewed on his lip as he looked over at me; Dean shouldered his bag and opened the door, "Sammy be careful."

"You too," Sam looked back his brother.

"Alice look after him," I nodded and stared at the closed door. Sam let out a heavy sigh, maybe now was not the best time to have it out with Sam over the little detail about Dean's deal that he had forgotten to mention.

I stood up from the bed and went to comfort Sam. Why was I always picking up the pieces? "Sam don't worry, this whole mess will sort itself out. Maybe this is the best option. Dean gets Bela, we get to finish the case and save some lives."

"You aren't angry at me?" he asked. Oh I had been angry but I got past that and moved onto being annoyed. It sounded like a pretty big deal to me,

"I'm not angry; I'm pissed but not angry. You should have told me, in case you hadn't noticed there are two people in this relationship. If you die there's only one," maybe I wouldn't hold off on proving my point.

"I know and I'm sorry," he apologised. I knew he meant it but I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. This would cost him several cups of coffee and an expensive box of chocolates.

"Yeah well, remember what you told me when we hunted that Shapeshifter? You told me to trust you. Newsflash Sam, trust works both ways," I felt guilty for making him feel worse but I couldn't help myself.

He unfolded his arms and ran his hands down from my shoulders, "I realise that. I was only trying to keep you safe; you've lost too many people in your lifetime."

"I don't need you to keep me safe. That I can manage on my own and besides you have lost people too," I countered. My mood was swinging back towards angry. Sam and I had never really disagreed before, not like this.

"You know what? You're too damn independent for your own good," I wrenched myself free from Sam.

"You know what?" I imitated, "This isn't about me it's about you."

I really didn't want to make matters worse. If I stayed with Sam it would no doubt result in a bigger argument so I grabbed my jacket and went back to my room.

"Where are you going?" Sam called. I desperately wanted to ignore him but on seconds thoughts I decided that it would be easier to reply.

"To my room or is that too independent for you?" I hollered back. Sam didn't follow me which was probably for the best. We'd patch things up later, for the time being we needed to be apart. I wanted to be alone so that I could calm down and Sam needed time to think and realise he was being an ass.

In attempt to keep myself busy I cleaned. I'd allowed dirty clothes to pile up on the floor and left empty food wrappers on the table. As for the bed I hadn't made that either I'd even gone as far as leaving a wet towel on the bed. I yanked it off and was almost tempted to throw it back on the bed to cover the wet page that had formed underneath. Oh today just gets better.

With the room spotless I was at a loss as to what to do. Part of me wanted to go next door to Sam and apologise but a part of me also wanted to leave him stewing a while longer. Shoving Sam from my mind I settled on my book but that was no use either. I still couldn't believe that he didn't tell me he could die. Sorry but that is a big detail to just conveniently forget.

There was a knock on my door. I knew it was Sam. For a moment I debated whether or not to answer before deciding on answering. I closed my book and chucked it onto my bed and opened the door.

"Hi," he greeted guiltily with his hands behind his back.

"Hi," I answered. The air was still somewhat tense.

"I'm sorry," he apologised.

"Me too," well this conversation was going places.

"I bought you these, to say sorry," Sam pulled out a bag of m&m's.

I took them from him and stepped aside, "in that case you better come in and we can sort this out." Opening the bag of m&m's I sat on the bed and patted it, "sit." I shoved a handful into my mouth before offering the bag to Sam who had been clever enough to know that chocolate would fix everything.

"I wanted to tell you but felt that if I did then you would try everything you could to stop me from saving Dean. He's my brother I'm not going to just sit back and watch him die," Sam handed me back the bag.

"I think I would do the same if it was between my brother and me," I didn't want to admit it. It seemed like I was admitting that Sam did the right thing. He didn't. He smiled slightly. "That still doesn't mean that it was right."

He bowed his head slightly, "I know and I'm really sorry."

"Okay enough apologising. I'm bored with it we've moved on to kissing and making up," I smiled.

"I like the sound of that," he answered as he pulled me back onto the bed.

I was more than happy to spend the day in bed with Sam but we had a job to do although first we needed a car maybe a nice sporty number. Then again it wasn't exactly practical for tearing down dirt tracks looking for hunting cabins.

By nightfall we had searched two cabins and had moved onto our third. "You watch it be the last cabin in the area. We will have wasted all day," I said to Sam as we picked our way through the dense bushes.

As look would have it the cabin was the one. Having silently snuck through the creaky front door and cast a glance around the room we realised that it had been used recently. We rifled through a couple of books until Sam found a red book with a black symbol. He waved it in my direction and put it in the inside picket of his jacket. We continued to look around the cabin, "Sam," I whispered. He looked round at me and I gestured to a trap door in the floor.

Sam handed me his torch and I shone his and mine onto the trap door as he lifted it up. Taking his torch back he began to climb down, I followed him and took the hand he offered. Just like the door the steps made a creaking sound.

Reaching the bottom I looked up to see a body on a gurney not moving. I took the lead ahead of Sam and went to check for a pulse, "dead." His chest had been sliced open and his heart was missing. I turned around to see if Sam had heard me but he was no longer behind me. Franticly I searched through the dark before seeing him behind some sheets where there was a modified wooden table. On it was a woman. Her arm covered in maggots.

Upon seeing Sam she let out a noise halfway between a cry and a yelp. Sam placed a hand over her mouth, "she I'm going to help, err," I handed him a cloth so that he could cover her arm.

I helped Sam free her from the table, "it's okay, we're going to get you out of here," I reassured her. A noise from above as the door opened made us all look up. I lowered my eyes and looked at Sam. We exchanged a worried glance and hurried to get the woman out through a small window.

We retraced out steps at a running pace through the bushes and back to the car. The 4x4 was a welcoming site. I opened the passenger door so that Sam could put the girl in. We both then climbed in. I glanced up and saw someone running for the car. "Sam!" he shoved the keys into the ignition and started the car up but he wasn't quick enough. The doctor smashed the window and slammed Sam's head against the steering wheel. I had to think fast I reached down to pick up a gun from the foot well having hidden it there earlier on but I couldn't get a clear shot. Luckily Sam got the car into gear and reversed. "Sam that's Benton," I stated as we stared ahead at the man with the stitched up face.

"I know," he said before driving forward over the doctor. We both knew that it wouldn't kill him but at least it allowed us to get away and get the woman to a hospital.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I asked Sam as we walked back out the car having dropped the woman at the hospital. We were both keen to get back to the motel so that we could rethink the strategy.

"Her wounds will heal but she'll probably be looking at lifelong counselling," he answered me.

We arrived back at the motel and I headed straight for the shower leaving Sam to look through the red book. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Sam was talking, I assumed to Dean on the phone. I turned to look at the door as I heard a shuffling noise, followed by a quiet thud. That wasn't right. I swung the door open to find no Sam, the only sign I could see was his phone on the floor.

I picked the phone up and put it to my ear, the call was still running, "Sammy!" Dean was shouting.

"Dean its Alice, Sam's gone, it must have been Benton," I spoke hurriedly. I didn't have time to speak to Dean; I needed to find Sam, "Dean I need to find him."

"Alice calm down," his voice was stern, "we need to think things through. I'm on my way back, give me an hour."

"Alright but I need to go, call me when you get here," I was still panicking. What if the Doctor had sliced away part of Sam already?

"Don't rush into anything. Sam would kill me if you get hurt," Dean hung up after I gave him the location of the hunting cabin.

I hastily threw on some clothes and went in search of the car keys. They weren't on the table, oh god please don't let them be in Sam's pocket. I glanced around the room feeling useless; I couldn't do anything without a car. As I was about to give up all hope and wait for Dean to save the day I spied Sam's jacket on the back of the chair. Maybe, just maybe he had put them in his jacket pocket. With shaky hands I rummaged through his pockets and found the keys. Snatching up my phone I dashed out to the car. I would meet Dean there.

The drive to the hunting cabins took forever. It seemed as if the road stretched on for eternity and would never end. With the acceleration floored the car thundered its way up the dirt track. I kept checking my watch not wanting to waste any time.

I slammed on the breaks as the road ended and climbed out after grabbing my gun. Fighting my way through the trees and bushes in the dark I tried to remember the route. Fourth cabin, I kept telling myself over and over again trying to keep my mind on the job. Sam could look after himself, he would be fine.

Not bothering with a quiet entry I kicked down the door and aimed my gun but no one was there however the trap door wide open. Sam was down there I just knew it. I scrambled down the steps, slipping down the last few to land on all fours.

I struggled to my feet but a cloth was forced over my mouth. Desperate to fight it I attempted to wriggle from the grasp that had taken hold of me but it was no use. The sickening smell of Chloroform filled my nose. I didn't stand a chance as my eyes fluttered shut and I fell to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, right so it's pretty much 4am and I'm tired. I'm not going to have much time over the next two/three weeks to write much. My first draft of my dissertation is due in and let's just say that's a disaster waiting to happen. Also, I was thinking of switching to third person because I find it easier but then I'd want to go back and change it all. Not sure I can be bothred with that. Anyways please review and thank you for reading.**

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

I could hear voices but couldn't distinguish whose. Confusion swept over me as I tried to remember what had happened to me. I didn't have the energy to open my eyes. Instead I wanted to keep them closed and sleep. My head was pounding and my throat was dry. Sam. I'd been trying to save Sam. The hand with the cloth sprung to mind, the doctor. Attempting clear the jumbled mass of thoughts in my head was proving to be difficult. I blinked to clear my blurry vision and tried to locate the source of the voices I could hear. They were unrecognisable, my mind still playing catch up.

"Hey Dean, he's coming round," Dean was here, that must be Sam speaking. I groaned and tried to sit up.

"So is Alice," Dean stated. Instantly Sam was by my side helping me to my feet. I leaned on him heavily, not trusting my legs at the moment. He held me close as I steadied myself. Once I had control of my legs I'd be fine.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dean showed up just in time," Sam answered.

"Oh, the doctor, what happened to him?" I muttered.

"Knife dipped in chloroform," Sam explained, "he's still alive."

"Right so there's still work to do," I wouldn't have minded curling up and falling asleep but I couldn't. I stepped away from Sam and we walked over to where they had secured the doctor to his own table. Sam placed an arm around my waist and held me to his side. A part of me was grateful, I still felt slightly dizzy not to mention my sore head. It felt like someone was hammering away at my brain with a jackhammer, how inconsiderate.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," I couldn't help but smile slightly. Dean really knew how to shed light on a situation. The doctor begged for us to let him help read the formula as we looked down upon him.

Sam looked as if he was seriously considering it, I couldn't believe him, for crying out loud the doctor had tried to do him in. "Sam don't?" I mumbled as I watched Dean. He was only considering it because of Dean.

"Dean," Sam pulled away from me and gestured for Dean to follow him. I would let them sort this out between themselves. For now I would make sure the doc didn't try something stupid because it would be such a shame for me to have to drive a knife though his heart. It would certainly serve him right. I tried not to listen to the Winchesters', their whispering all that quiet. They were having another disagreement, really sometimes they're their own worst enemy.

"See what the doc is, is a freakin monster," Dean raised his voice as he walked back over and grabbed a cloth and the bottle of chloroform, "I can't do it. I would rather go to hell." I had to hazard a guess that Sam had tried to convince Dean to listen the doctor.

I moved away and leant against the wall to give them some space. The doc was muttering in a last ditch attempt to save himself before he passed out again. His pleading had been a useless attempt, neither one of us had any sympathy for him. The only one who wanted to keep him alive was Sam but that was only so he could save his brother. I still couldn't believe that Sam would be willing to see people die so that his brother could live. Serious words were needed with him and Dean for that matter. He wasn't exactly being understanding.

Dean regarded his brother, "I'm going to take care of him, you can either help me or not, it's up to you."

"Sam," I pushed myself away from the wall and stood in front of Sam. I reached up placing my hand to his cheek, "listen to your brother, he's right. You are better than this so let's just take care of him and get out of here." I wanted to say more but with Dean around it could wait till later.

We managed to get the body into a fridge from inside the cabin. After digging a deep enough hole we shoved the fridge in where it landed with a dull thud. I threw the red book down on top of the fridge and picked up my spade, "enjoy forever in there doc," Dean said as he shoved his spade into the mound of dirt. Silently we filled the hole in and walked back to the cars. Dean got in the impala and Sam and I took the hire car. I reached for the door handle on the driver's side and went to open it but was prevented by Sam's hand. "Oh you aren't driving," he declared.

"Why on earth not?" I asked indignantly.

"The chloroform is still in your system," dammit he was right.

"It's in yours too," I countered and pulled on the handle.

"I know but-"

"But what Sam?" I interrupted, "you don't trust that I feel fine enough to drive well sorry but I am driving. You are going to sit your ass in the passenger sit and talk."

Sam gave up and got in the passenger side. Dean had pulled away a good few minutes ago. I started the car and we were on our way both of us sitting in silence. As we pulled onto the main road I addressed Sam, "in case you've forgotten you're supposed to be talking."

"About what?" he tried to feign ignorance.

"About what the hell that was back there, it may have slipped your mind but Benton is a monster. What he did to people it's not right and here's you wanting to do exactly the same thing to save Dean. Could you have cut out someone's heart Sam?" we both knew the answer.

"No," he sighed.

"Right so talk," I turned my attention back to the road.

"In three weeks' time I'm supposed to say good bye to my brother as he goes to spend an eternity downstairs and I'm supposed to just sit back and let it happen. I shouldn't even be here right now. Alice I died, there should be no coming back from that," I glanced across at Sam as he shared his thoughts. It wasn't the right thing to tell him that I was glad that he was alive when his brother was dying, every day he wrestled with that guilt.

"In three weeks Sam. We still have a chance. I'm not asking you to give up on Dean, I'm asking you to be realistic. Cutting out hearts is not realistic."

Sam sighed in resignation, "I really don't want Dean to die."

"None of us do," I moved my hand from the wheel and took hold of Sam's. he had to know that we were there from him.

We met up with Dean at the motel. He filled us in on his conversation with Bela and explained that she would probably come looking for him and Sam because apparently we don't have enough problems already. The plan was to leave before nightfall.

Having topped up my batteries I walked into their room and dropped my bag at my feet. I looked up at the pair, "what in the name of..." They were blowing up dolls.

"Hey gorgeous, looking for a good time," Dean joked.

"I'm just going to wait in the car," I picked my bag and left. I really didn't want to know what they were up to. As I waited I flicked on the radio but nearly jumped out of my skin as some of the awful music that Dean loved so much blasted through the speakers. Quickly I flicked it off and settled for laying down on the back seat. I was desperate for some more sleep. I heard the car doors slam and Dean start up the engine. "Are you two finished?"

"Just leaving a gift for Bela," Dean answered.

"Where did you get blow up dolls? Actually don't answer that," I sat up so I could watch the world pass by through the window.

"They were already in the car," Dean felt the need to answer my question anyway.

"Sam your brother has issues," really, who has blow up dolls in their car? There was probably a perfectly good reason but despite that I felt it best to not know.

As midnight approached Dean called the motel room where he knew Bela would be. Her demon deal would be up at midnight.

"Lilith," Dean repeated down the phone, "why should I believe you?" We hung onto every word after hearing Lilith's name. Dean hung up and we all sat in silence waiting for him to speak first. "The demon that holds my contract, its Lilith," that just added to our already steaming pile of crap. Dean was pissed and Sam wasn't fairing much better. Lilith wanted Sam dead and she held Dean's deal, we were royally screwed.

With the days passing by, minute by minute hour by hour we were getting desperate. We worked overtime as we ploughed our way through hunt after hunt. Bobby trawled through stacks and stacks of books but never found anything. I'll be honest, for all my optimism I was beginning to think that couldn't save Dean, I never told this Sam something were better off left unsaid.

A sombre mood fell upon us as we spent hours in the Impala, neither one of us talking the only sounds were from the radio and Dean's cassette tapes. With a week and half until Dean's deadline we called a stop to the hunting and were on our way back to Bobby's for one last ditch attempt at the books. The problem was we'd been through them all at least twice so what we thought was going to help now was beyond me.

I lay down on the back seat as we pulled over for fuel, Sam was inside paying and picking up snacks and Dean had just climbed back into the driver's seat. "Alice if I die-"Dean began. I hadn't expected him to say anything, least of all what he was about to.

Still clinging to my last bit of optimism I cut him off, "You won't."

"If I die," he started again but with emphasis on the if, "then you need to take care of Sam. You and Bobby are all he has left. Both of you will go back to college and live a normal life." I took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of leather from the car seats, before sighing heavily.

"You know that Sam won't do that, he'll try to find every possible way of bring you back," I replied. If Dean died then the next few months were going to be tough, Sam would be hell bent on getting his brother back. There isn't anything wrong with that, the issue lay with the what if. What if there was no way to bring Dean back. It would break Sam and once again I would be picking up the pieces only this time I'd be putting him back together as well.

"Then stay with him. Don't go trail blazing your way through hunts on your own because you think you have something to prove," I opened my mouth to reply but Dean shot me a look that was enough to silence the thought, "You think you're helping by giving us time to look into the deal but you're not. By leaving you have Sam worrying about you so just stay together and leave your crusade for independence behind."

I couldn't believe Dean; he had hit the nail on the head. So what if I liked my independence? Was I just supposed to sit back and let Sam do everything, I don't think so. Dean stared at me with look desperation. I couldn't say no. "I'll stay with Sam. I promise."

Dean relaxed a bit, "that's what I wanted to hear, now shut up and sleep." I couldn't help but laugh slightly that had been the closest to a heartfelt conversation that I'd ever had with Dean, the sickening thought was that it would probably be the last. Once Sam was back in the car we pulled away from the gas station and were on the road again. There wasn't a single mention of our earlier conversation. The only problem I had now was putting aside my own feelings and look after Sam when this all went horribly wrong. If there was one thing I learnt with travelling with the Winchesters' it was that things always went horribly wrong.

Sam seemed to be constantly brooding over Dean's possibly death. He barely said ten words to me or Dean unless it related to a hunt. I was getting pretty sick of it. Keeping quiet seemed to be the only option. It was better, if these were Dean's last few weeks, not to argue. I'm not saying there weren't arguments because there were some pretty brutal ones but in the end we all made up. Sam and I would leave Dean to stew for a while and return to our room and come morning everything would blow over and be replaces with an awkward overly friendly air.

Two days before Dean's time was up I pulled Sam outside for a walk having got fed up of treading on egg shells with Sam. My mission was to talk some sense to him, if he carried on like this I would probably lose him and I wasn't prepared for that to happen not after I'd finally found a bit of happiness after all. "Alice I don't have time for this," he protested as we came to a stop at the entrance to the salvage yard.

"I don't care, you need a break and you also need to hear what I'm about to say and I can tell you now that you won't like it," I replied.

"Then why tell me?"

"Because you need to hear it," I sighed and prepared myself for the inevitable disagreement that was about to follow, "We both know that there is a chance that Dean might die. All you've done these past few weeks is shut me out. I'm only trying to help but if you don't talk to me I can't help."

"Alice what can you do? You can't end his deal," Sam sat down on the hood off a car in the scrap yard. I stood in front of him, my arms crossed.

"I wasn't saying I could. I was only trying to say that you need to prepare yourself Dean die," it seemed reasonable to me, "I've lost a brother, and I know what its like."

"The death of your brother is nothing compared to this," Sam snapped. As soon as Sam said it he regretted it, that didn't make it any less hurtful.

"Fine," I turned away so he wouldn't see my tears, "I was only trying to help." I took off back to the house, screw Sam.

"Alice! Wait, please!" he shouted after me but as I said a moment ago, screw him. Whatever he wanted to say could wait a while. Unlucky for me Sam could walk faster than me, I broke out into a run but he was still faster. It was those giant legs of his.

"Just leave me be. I'll talk but not now," I shrugged him off and marched up the front steps and upstairs to my temporary room leaving Sam outside.

I sat upstairs all afternoon, I perched on the window-ledge and read through a few books I'd taken up the night before but I couldn't concentrate. As nightfall encroached there was a knock on my door. It was Sam. I kept silent hoping he might leave me alone for a while longer and go look for me elsewhere but I had no such luck. Sam opened the door and poked his head around the corner before stepping into the room completely, closing the door behind him. "Alice. I'm really really sorry about early. What I said. I didn't mean it," he chewed on his lip nervously.

Snapping the book shut I looked up at him. I'd long since given up crying although that didn't stop my eyes from being red and puffy. "You shouldn't have said that."

"I know I lashed out at you. Alice I'm scared I'm going to lose my brother to demons. There's no written law on how to deal with that," Sam ran his hand through his hair.

Having accepted his apology and warned him not to do it again we headed downstairs to help Bobby out so that he could have a little break.

Sam and I had been helping Bobby for most of the evening when he finally stumbled onto something. A way to find Lilith. To be honest it was about time, Dean only had thrity hours left. We all realised that we had very little time to waste. Sam dashed from the room to the kitchen where Dean had submersed himself in a book. In different circumstances it might have been funny.

"New Harmony, Indiana. We have a winner," Bobby read from the map. A new sense of motivation filled us all. We knew where Lilith was. There was still time to ice the bitch.

"Alright, let's go," Sam eagerly stood up straight, having been leaning on the table.

"I'll just grab my shoes," I hurried for the door.

"Whoa! Hold on a second," Dean burst our motivational little bubble.

"What's the problem?" Sam was confused, he wasn't the only one.

"The problem, where do I begin? First of all we don't even know if Lilith hols my deal. We're going off of Bela's Intel and when that bitch breathes the air comes out crooked. Okay? Second, even if we could get to Lilith we have no way to gank her and third isn't this the Sam Lilith who want's your giant head on a pike. Should I continue?" When Dean put it like that he had point, not that any of us would listen.

What was about to happen was too predictable. Dean would get on his high horse and claim that he didn't want any of us to die. Honestly, he could be so stupid sometimes. "Dammit," I marched up to him and prodded him in the chest with my finger, "we're wasting time here and you know what Dean? Me, Sam and Bobby have working our asses off trying to find something like this and we've found. Now you're saying it isn't such a good idea. Newsflash Dean, we don't have other options," I poked him again and then just to prove my point.

"Sam restrain your girl," Dean backed away and rubbed his chest.

"Fine, look I have the answer," Sam sighed in frustration.

"You do?" I couldn't blame Dean for being sceptical. Their plans seemed to get more and more outrages with each passing day.

"As a matter of fact I do. A sure fire way to confirm its Lilith and get us a bonefied demon killing Ginsu," it didn't take a genius to figure out that Sam meant Ruby.

"Dammit Sam," Dean turned away from his brother.

"There is no 'dammit Sam' because he's right. None of us like Ruby but we're willing to fall on our swords and accept her help

"We are so past arguing," Sam stepped towards his brother. He could have had me fooled; this was brewing nicely to be one hell of an argument. It ended with Dean sitting at the table staring moodily at the book in front him and Sam watching him with one hell of a frown upon his face. Bobby had disappeared to try and find something else.

"Sam?" I touched his elbow. Immediately his face softened.

"Sorry Alice, he just infuriates me sometimes," Sam placed his hand over mine.

"I know but you have to understand where he's coming from. He doesn't want to see any of us die. If you die what he did will have been for nothing," I reasoned as we left the room and returned to the kitchen.

"You're siding with Dean after that little speech in their?" Sam asked incredulously. He pulled his hand away and fixed me with an accusing look.

"I'm not siding with Dean!" I snapped before taking his hand and dragging him away, "I was trying to get you to at least grasp why Dean is so set against this." Sam didn't answer instead he followed me in silence.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"To summon Ruby."


End file.
